Opposites attract
by DominoCullen
Summary: He was the popular boy of the school. She was the invisible girl of the school. They hated eachother's guts. Now they are forced to live together for two months. Will there be spilled blood? All human. Read and Review.
1. The Assignment

**So, I'm starting a new B/E fanfic. If it is not too much trouble, review when you read. Give me a sign that anybody reads this XD  
Thank you for the try actually, just please comment, okay? Love, Domino XOXO**

* * *

**I take-2 steps forward  
You take-2 steps back  
We come together  
Cause opposites attract**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: The assignment**

''Oh, fuck!'' I whispered when I hit my locker with my hand. I started shaking it trying to make the pain away. ''Bella, are you okay?'' Angela's voice was concerned, still after this happened for the billionth time. ''You know I am Angela. I don't think I could re-break any bone in my body even if I could.'' We both laughed at my lame joke. I started combing my hair, looking in the mirror. I never looked very special, but today must have been a record. I looked so ordinary that I nearly blended in with the walls. My brown hair was frizzy because of the rain that was falling, I had huge bags under my eyes- the result of staying awake all night long writing a book report. My clothes were all washed out. Dammit. _Face it_, I thought to myself. _You will always be the same, Bella Swan. _

I sighed, turning around and going to my Ethics class. Somewhere along the way, I saw a porn-movie waiting to be filmed. Edward Cullen was pinning down a girl against his locker- by the strawberry-blonde colored locks, it was Tanya Denali- and almost ripping her clothes off. God, I hated him. Really, despised him. He was the most popular guy in the school. Not for his GPA- that was perfect. Not for his sport skills- that were reward winning. Because of the fact every girl fell on her knees and practically begged him to rape her. Yes, he was handsome. Sexy, even- with those emerald green eyes, bronze messy hair and curvy smiled he flashed around. But he was arrogant, annoying and stuck up.

''Get a room.'' I mumbled going past them. ''Fuck off, looser.'' He didn't like me much either. I got into the classroom and sat in my usual spot, behind the whole class, alone. The rest of the class entered, and so did Edward, sitting in the desk in front of me. ''Swan, if you keep interrupting me with those lines, I'll have to think you have some sort of hidden desire.'' He put his crooked smile on. I just rolled my eyes. ''Don't hold your breath, Cullen. Wait, when I think about it...'' ''Good morning class!'' Mr. Cloy was one of the best teachers in this high school. It wasn't a normal high school: it was more of a boarding school, but we didn't have uniforms. We lived in our own little houses, all the same: a bedroom, a kitchen/living room and bathroom. The school was exclusive, and we didn't complain much. It was just that most of the teachers were beasts, probably runaways from a mental institution. Mr. Cloy seemed alright.

''Okay, class, it is time for the annual assignment!'' He said all excitedly, but most of the students was dissappointed. Ethics, as a moral science, should've been easy, but he really wanted us to develop morality. Last year we spent three weeks sleeping on the street. Not exactly _the _street, but we had to sleep outside of our houses, covered in newspaper and stuff. Why should this year be different. ''This one will last for two months. You will be divided in couples. And the success of this assignment will be half of your final grade.'' Most of the students groaned. He chuckled and started reading out couples. ''Angela- Ben.'' They smiled to each other. They've dated for three years now. ''Sarah- Tony'' The same arrangement. ''Ivy- Anthony'' Ivy was my friend. She blushed deeply. She'd been in love with Anthony Black since the 1st grade of high-school.

He read almost all the students. Lauren with Tyler, Jessica with Mike, Tea with Matt, Mary with Samuel... Before he said it my stomach turned. ''.. and Bella and Edward.'' I looked into Cullen's eyes and he looked into mine. Glaring at each other, we spoke in same time. ''No way!'' Mr. Cloy smiled. ''Well, I'm sorry. You can file a divorce.'' ''Please, Mr. Cloy, can't we switch with someone???'' I asked in panic. ''No. Is there any reason you wish a new partner?'' Edward answered before me. ''She's too boring.'' I blushed from anger. ''He'll cheat.'' He glared at me again. ''Well, tough luck, kids. Now, the rules. For three weeks you _will _be living with each other. You _will _sit together in classes. You _will _socialise. No cheating your 'life partner'. '' He looked at Edward. ''No breaking the rules. Other teachers will also observe and evaluate you. Class dismissed.''

He got up and took his stuff. Edward and I both rushed up to his desk. ''No way!'' ''Please, get me someone else!'' We yelled simultaneously. He just raised his hand. ''No changes.'' He left the classroom. Edward turned to me. ''You know Swan, I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last chick on Earth.'' I smiled bitterly. ''A) I'm not a chick. B) Fuck off, dickhead.'' ''Bitch.'' He hissed. ''Why, thanks for the compliment.''

It was lunch time. I sat at my usual desk, and was soon surrounded with the happy couples. Angela and Ben were making out, Sarah and Tony talked, and even Ivy managed to get Anthony to sit there. They were talking excitedly, for the first time in two years. ''Move over, bitch.'' I heard a velvety voice behind me. I looked around and my jaw almost fell to the floor. ''Well if it isn't my hubby-wubby. What do you want, Cullen.'' ''Cloy said to socialise, witch. I'm doing it. _Move over._'' I moved, as far as I could. The others didn't care that much about us. But we did. It was really uncomfortable just sitting there and knowing we wouldn't talk. But I wasn't going to break the ice. ''So... My place or yours?'' His voice was low, but I almost jumped three feet up. ''Excuse me?'' He grinned. ''We have to live together, Swan. What did you think?'' I glared at him. ''Don't get your hopes up, dickhead. You choose.'' The others were giggling silently. ''You know, you could really end up like a divorce example.'' Ivy said. ''Hmpf.''

When school was finally over, I rushed to my apartment. I was stopped by a not-so-gentle grasp on my wrist. ''Ouch!'' Edward rolled his eyes. ''Chill it, Swan. We're gonna be at my place, where do you think you're going?'' I pulled out my wrist and rubbed it. ''What will Cloy say when he finds out how abusive you are? I'm gonna get my stuff, Cullen. Unlike you, I plan on changing my clothes every day.'' His face dropped. ''Let me drive you there.'' ''I'll walk.'' He sighed. ''Listen, Bella, my place is on the other side of the campus. Let me drive you, we'll pick up your stuff and leave, okay?'' He actually sounded polite. ''Did you just call me Bella? Where is a video camera when you need one?'' I said shaking my head. ''Fine, drive me.'' We went in complete silence to his Volvo.

''Eddie-Bear!!'' I could swear I heard him say 'Oh, no'. I chuckled lightly and deserved a deadly glare from the blonde. ''Hello, Tanya.'' I said politely. She looked so shocked that I started laughing again. ''Eddie, are you gonna be with me tonight?'' ''No, Tanya, I won't.'' He took her hands off her neck. ''I can't. Have an assignment.'' She pouted like a baby. ''But Eddie-Boo...'' He looked angry now. ''Stop calling me like that! And stop embarassing me!'' He entered the car and shut the door angrily. I said nothing while we were driving to my apartment. He said he'll wait outside. I got in and picked up my stuff in a hurry. I threw it all in my suitcase and got out. He was still there.

The ride to his place was 10 minutes long, but the silence was also deafening. He opened my car-door and unlocked the main door. I entered his house.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Next chapter: yes or no? Can I ask for... 10 reviews? Don't let me down guys. XOXO**


	2. Meeting the family

**I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you  
I'm with you**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the family**

''Wow.'' Was everything I could say when I saw his apartment. This was way better than mine: he had a flat screen TV, an expensive looking couch and his apartment looked much bigger than mine. ''Money is an excellent deal-cealer.'' He simply said. We stood there in silence. ''What are you waiting for, me to carry you into the room bridal-style? Move your stupid butt!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Where do I go, dumbass?'' He showed to one of the doors. ''I'll sleep on the couch.'' I nodded lamely. I got into the huge room: it had a king size bed, a computer table and a TV. I put my stuff down. ''I'll do my homework, and then we'll set some things straight, got it Ugly Duckling?'' ''Oh, Jeesh, Cullen, is it physically possible for you to keep your giant mouth shut?'' I closed the door in his face and sat at the desk to do my homework. _Bella, you're such a geek. _

30 minutes later I got out to find Edward watching TV, with his feet on the coffee table. A pile of books was next to him. ''Finally you're done. I thought you were intelligent.'' He said with a smirk. ''Geek'' I hissed at him. ''Dumbass.'' ''Dickhead.'' ''Bitch.'' When he said that, I sat on the couch. ''You said we'll set things straight. What things?'' He took a deep breath. ''Obviously, bitch, I don't like you. And you insist on pretending that you don't like me.'' I laughed at the second sentence. ''But, we have to endure this hell together. So... A truce, maybe?'' I looked into his hand. Finally I took it. ''I'll _try _to be nice.'' I said. ''Oh, and one more thing: I don't pretend.''

After 5 days I was ready to put a bullet through my head. I had bags under my eyes, due to Edward's habit of listening to loud rock-music last night. Maybe it wasn't his habit- this morning I found an ear plug on the floor. I spent all the hot water supplies and we fought like crazy for two hours. I was barely dragging my self around the school. I sat with him on every class, ate lunch next to him and talked to him if it was necessary. We had Ethics today.

When he fell into the seat next to me, I saw he looked as tired as me. ''Hey there witch.'' I almost took that as a compliment, but he slurred it like he was drunk. I knew he wasn't. ''Jerk. If you can't handle sleeping with the loud music, stop torturing us both.'' He had an evil grin on his pale face. ''Wouldn't miss your crappy look in the morning for the world.'' Mr. Cloy entered the class. ''Good morning, couples! How were the last two days?'' Most of the class was chirpy and sweet, but Edward and I bumped our heads into the table. ''My, my, the Cullens look tired.'' I looked up at the professor with an angry look. ''What do you mean 'the Cullens'?'' I used my most scary voice, but through my tiredness it didn't come out so good. He looked at me confusedly. ''If you hadn't managed to remember that in the past years, Mr. Cloy, my last name is Swan.'' I didn't care about the fact I sounded rude. ''Well, you're 'married' now.'' ''So? Who said I'd take his last name?'' I sounded offended now. ''Miss C... Swan, watch the attitude.'' Edward laughed silently, probably because he was to tired to lift his head up.

''Give her a break, Mr. C.'' His velvet voice sounded like he was already sleeping. ''She's a feminist. Besides we hate each other. I wouldn't let her take my name for anything.'' ''Thank you, Edward. I apologise for my attitude, Mr. Cloy'' I said ''But in the last five days I have slept for 7 hours in total. Thanks to this idiot.'' I slapped Edward across the head. Mr. Cloy laughed. ''Well, you're being nicer to each other than the first time. That's an improvement.'' He came back to his desk. ''Okay, listen up! In 6 days we'll have a dance party! You and the other class that has this assignment and you will act blissfully. Understood? Class dismissed.'' I didn't have the strength to get up. I felt someone picking me up. ''Swan, I'm tired as hell too, you gotta help me out a bit.'' I chuckled and made myself walk to his car.

When we got to our house- Edward's house- I went straight to my room and fell on the bed. ''Swan?'' I groaned. ''Now what, monkey-butt?'' He chuckled. ''Mind if I sleep here with you? It's not the music, it's the couch. I promise I won't try anything.'' I chuckled but felt my face getting hotter. ''Why not?'' I moved to the other end of the bed and felt him when he laid down. After a couple of minutes he spoke. ''Swan?'' ''What is it?'' I sounded really annoyed. ''Why are you here?'' I turned around to him to look him in the eyes. ''Because we have an ethics project and we have to get good grades.'' He chuckled. ''No, I meant why are you in this school?'' I sighed. ''Because my father died and my mother got re-married and my step father doesn't like me. He's rich and I bet he hates every cent he has to give for me, but it's better when we're not together.'' My vision got all blurry. I remembered my father.

''Are you crying, Swan?'' He sounded surprised. ''No.'' I wiped away a tear. ''Why are you here?'' I asked. ''My parents thought this was the best place to send me and my brother and sister.'' My eyes widened. ''You have a brother and a sister?'' He chuckled. ''Yeah. Emmett's in fourth grade and Alice is in a different class than we are.'' I didn't say anything. My eyes kept closing down. I fell asleep, grateful that there was no rock-music to rock me to sleep.

I was woken up by the door bell. Edward got off the bed and opened the door. There was a lot of girl-like squealing and shushing. I looked at my Corby- I slept for three hours. I got up off the bed slowly and ran my hand through my hair. I went to the door to see who it was. When I walked out of the room, a group of people expected me. ''Oooh, you must be Bella! Hi, I'm Alice, this is my boyfriend Jasper and we're gonna be friends!'' She wrapped her arms around me. She was short, with spiky black hair and a smiled face. ''Hi, I'm Rosalie. I'm Emmett's girlfriend.'' The gorgeous blonde gave me her hand. Emmett picked me up in a hug and I nearly choked. ''Emmett, leave her, you'll hurt her!'' Edward sounded disturbed. he let me down and I smiled. ''Nice to meet you.'' Edward looked as messy as I did. ''Did we interrupt something?'' Alice asked looking at the both of us. I blushed instantly. ''Yeah, right. Relations with animals are forbidden by the law.'' When he said that I punched him in the arm with all my strength. ''You, Edward Cullen, are a complete jerk.'' I heard the sounds of cheering and realised his family was happy about it.

''Bella, you have to let me take you shopping for the dance!'' Alice used that high pitched voice again. ''You are going?'' ''Yeah, we're the other class. I ended up with Jazz.'' She glanced at him and smiled. ''Is Lauren Mallory or Tanya Denali in your class by any chance?'' I asked. ''No, thank God. Those sluts make me sick.'' _Thank you, Lord!!! _''I totally know what you mean.'' We both laughed. ''I just don't understand why Edward humiliates himself hanging around with them.'' She whispered worriedly. ''I mean, I get it, he gets what he wants, but they are repulsive. You are so much better for him.'' I blushed. ''Yeah... We don't like each other much so... Yeah.'' She smiled. ''Whatever you say... Liar.'' She chuckled and got up before I had the chance of answering. ''Come on, Jazz, let's go home.''

I went to the room after they left, did my homework and laid on the bed. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept thinking of Alice's words. _You are so much better for him... Liar. _I didn't lie. Or did I? Living with him was unbearable... But bearable in the same time. When he wanted to, he would be polite. And I was attracted to him. A bit. A lot. And I let him sleep on the bed. Puzzling over this put me to sleep.

_Edward was standing in the light. Everything else was dark, but it was like he was under a reflector. He was looking around, scared. And then he fell down. I ran to him- I saw he had a knife in his back. He was bleeding and dying on my hands. ''Edward, no!!!''_

''Bella, wake the fuck up!'' I opened my eyes to see Edward's face. ''Huh?'' I managed to say. ''You were screaming and calling my name, are you okay?'' I nodded and swallowed. ''I... It's no big deal. I'm sorry.'' He had his crooked smile. ''Well, nice to know I made you scream.'' He winked at me and I rolled my eyes, laughing. ''Alice said that you're going shopping tomorrow at five. I'll give you a break tonight. You're gonna need it.'' He said and then left the room. ''Are you sure you're good enough to make me scream?'' I said quietly but he still heard it. He turned back to me and grinned. ''We could always check it.'' I blushed. ''Out, Cullen.''

After sleeping through a night, shopping with Alice actually made me feel happy. After three hours of racing after her through various stores, trying on a gazillion dresses and 50 pairs of shoes, I felt beyond exhausted. ''Alice. Home. Please.'' She looked at me widening her green eyes. ''Bella, one more shop, I promise.'' I nodded. She dragged me into _Womans' secret. _''Oh, hell no Alice.'' 'Hell yeah.'' After finding out my sizes, she rummaged the store and got me 3 outfits, 6 bras, 5 panties and 4 pajamas to try on. She bought it all afterwards. ''Alice, you really didn't need to. Buying me shoes and a dress was expensive enough.'' She waved her hand. ''Nothing. You're gonna look beautiful, and that's a prize enough.'' She smiled at me. ''Come on, I'll take you home.''

Before I knew it, it was midnight, and I had to go to sleep. I nearly fell off my feet after shopping with Alice. I lay on the bed, but I couldn't sleep. I was feeling cold, and there weren't enough blankets for me. I got off the bed and went into the closet, hoping to find something thicker. But the minute I got up, black dots were covering up my eyesight. ''Fuck!'' I yelled and then everything went black.

''Bella!! Dad, she's not waking up!'' I opened my eyes, but everything was still black. ''Bel... Dad, she's awake. Okay, thanks.'' I heard the clicking of a cellphone. ''Bella, are you awake?'' I fluttered my eyes until my vision cleared and saw Edward hovering over me. ''Thank fuck, you're awake.'' I felt his hands near my ribcage, and blushed deep red. I felt the redness pour from my face to my neck. ''What's wrong?'' One of his hands was on my forehead. ''I think you have a fever.'' He said, but I was more focused on how his hand was nice and cool. Too bad my stomach had other plans. I moved his hand away quickly and ran to the bathroom. I think I threw up everything I ate. I fell to the floor breathing deeply.

It wasn't until then that I noticed that Edward was standing next to me. He went to his room again and came back with a thick towel. He rolled it up and put it under my head. ''Do you want some water?'' I shook my head. He didn't go away. ''Get lost.'' I mumbled, not getting up. He chuckled. ''No way, dumbass. What if you faint again?'' I groaned. ''Go call the school office and tell them I'm sick.'' ''Bella, it's midnight. Think with that little mushy stuff you have in your head.'' I closed my eyes and got up to throw up again. This time he held my hair.

We spent the whole night and most of the day in the bathroom. I threw up 6 times and I thought I couldn't do it anymore. I got up and went to the sink to wash my mouth. ''You feeling better?'' He sounded normal, but his eyes were completely red. ''Yeah... Thanks for spending the night with me.'' I blushed when I realised what I just said. He grinned. ''My _pleasure_.'' He accented the word pleasure and I blushed even more. ''What if you get sick too?'' I asked him. He _did _spend the whole day with me. His smile got even more mischievous. ''I think I have a nurse's costume somewhere in my closet.'' I laughed this time. ''Why the hell do you have a nurse's costume Cullen? Like to play dress-up?'' ''You did not just say that.'' He sounded menacing. ''What if I did.'' I took three steps towards the door. ''Take it back, Swan.'' He had a little mean smile. ''Or what, Cullen?'' I caught the door knob. ''I'll make you.''

I ran out the door and into the living room, but he was fast. And I mean really fast. He grabbed my waist and knocked me down on the couch. He sat on me, grabbed my wrists and put them over my head. ''Take it back.'' I laughed. ''No way.'' His face came closer. My breathing started to get a little... Un-even. ''Take it back.'' He whispered again. ''Or what?'' I said, blushing because I sounded like I just ran. His fae turned green and he ran to the bathroom, leaving me on the couch. I took some deep breaths to calm myself down and went to the bathroom. He was hugging the toilet seat. ''Did you want me to get you that nurse's outfit now or...?'' We both laughed and then he threw up again.

When Edward stopped throwing up, I felt like someone'd beat me with a fucking stick. I leaned my head on the bath and closed my eyes, trying to catch some rest. But I kept sinking deeper and deeper into sleep untill I heard the doorbell. I got up and wobbled to the door, opening them just a little. Mr. Cloy was there. ''Hello Bella. I just wanted to check up on you. Where is Edward?'' ''He's sick.'' I replied. ''Oh. Well, nice to see you're taking care of eachother.'' He smiled and I would have blushed if i wasn't so tired. ''Okay. BYe.'' I closed the door at his face. I came back to the bathroom and saw Edward wa asleep. He was still pale, but he looked a bit better. He was snorring lightly. I chuckled and got back to the bath-tub. I wasn't going to leave him alone. Not after he was there the whole night for me. I leaned my head against the cold tub and watched him rest. i just spent two days with a person I didn't really know. I mean, we were living together for a week now, but the realisation still hurt. But I wanted him to know I was there for him. Even if he was an ass. I chukled to myself and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Turns out_ I can't _wait for ten reviews. Okay. Review when you like it, just review. =) Thank you XOXO**


	3. Non hate

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: Non- hate**

**EPOV**

When I heard the crash in the room and saw Bella fainted my heart nearly stopped.

When I spent the whole night in the bathroom with her, holding her hair when she threw up, I realised she wasn't so bad. I actually liked her.

When I woke up on the bathroom floor and saw her leaning against the tub with her mouth parted a bit, sleeping and mumbling, I realised I maybe even more than liked her.

I was at my brother's place. Bella went out with Alice again. I was drinking beer, looking blankly in the wall. I thought about Bella's eyes, milk-chocolate colored ones. About her perfect body. About her character- she had one, unlike most girls I knew. ''Edward, you're seriously boring today. What the fuck's wrong with you?'' Emmett sounded really annoyed and hit me with an empty can. ''You fucker!'' I spilled the beer on him. He gasped in shock and then started laughing like crazy. ''What's the matter bro?'' He asked after he grabbed a clean shirt- he had this obsessive-compulsive thing about clean clothes. ''Dunno. Missing the parties.'' He chuckled. ''Oh, come on, it's not like you don't have a personal party at home.''

I looked at him confusedly. ''I mean, that Bella chick is fine!'' I had to fight back the urge to hit him. ''And she's gotta be falling head-over-heels for you. And you don't seem that cold about her either.'' I looked at the wall again. Bella... ''Yo, Earth to dickhead, Edward are you paying attention?!?!?!?" I blinked and turned my head back to Emmett. ''Yeah.'' ''Like I was saying... I think Bella ain't the only one falling head-over-heels here.'' I looked at him in disbelief. ''You seriously think that? Then you don't know me at all, big bro.'' I lied. ''I know you too well.'' There was a knock on the door. ''Get lost, brat, Rose is here.'' His face glowed, and he laughed when he punched my shoulder. I got out, said 'hello' to Rose, and gone back to my place. Fuck. I wasn't the same man I used to be a week ago.

I was different now. I was one of those guys whom I made fun of for the past three years. I became a softy, caring too much about someone. I didn't want anyone to know. But I cared for Bella, far too much. I've given her my shirts for sleep, my bed, my house... Me. That had to stop. I couldn't be seen like this.

I came back home and gave a huge effort to make it look as bad as possible. I got a can of beer and started drinking. I heard the door open and my sister and Bella got in, laughing. My heart hurt, but I couldn't let her change me. ''Hey, Edward. Did you decide what you're gonna wear at the dance?'' Bella asked. She looked so beautiful. ''What's it to you, bitch?'' I heard a loud gasp. ''What?'' She whispered in a low voice. ''It's none of your business.'' ''Edward what's the matter with you?'' _I love you!!! _''Fuck off.'' I took another sip of the beer. ''Edward!'' I heard Alice hiss. ''No, Ali, it's fine.'' Bella sounded like she was stopping tears. ''Fuck off, dickhead. Drop dead.'' She said and went to my room. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears that threatened to burst out.

After 5 minutes of agony, the door opened. ''I'll sleep at my place. See ya, asshole.'' Bella got out, and Alice followed her. The doors shut violently and I heard the engine of Alice's car. I tightened my grip on the beer can and then smashed it against the wall. _What the fuck did you just do, you asshole?!!?!?!?!?? _I started crying openly. _No, no, no, NO!!!!! _I didn't want the people to know what I'm really like. I didn't want to feel anything for people- they were rotten, corrupted and pityfull creatures. But Bella wasn't. And my family wasn't. And I was an A-class asshole, who just hurt someone he really loved. The night fell quickly and I didn't get the courage to go after Bella. I hurt her to much.

**BPOV**

I was crying openly the second I entered Alice's car. I threw the bag of clothes I collected from Edward's room and put my arms around my knees. Alice started the car and drove to my place like crazy. She followed me inside and sat me on my couch. ''Shh, Bella, he didn't mean it... Shh...'' Her tiny arms were around and her words only made me cry harder. ''He did mean it, Ali!!! He hates me!!! And I... I...'' _I love him!!!!!!!! _''I know, honey, I know... Shh...'' After a few hours when my tears stopped running, Alice went away. I heard thunders outside. It was pouring like crazy. I checked my Corby. It was ten to midnight. Luckily, it was Friday. I had two free days to cry my soul out and try to forget him. But I couldn't. My eyes teared up again.

I got up and went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and tied my hair into a pony-tail. I took the clothes from the bag I had. I had my long pajama pants... And Edward's shirt. The grey, long shirt he gave me this morning because I spilled coffee on my pajama shirt. I put it on. It smelled like Edward all over. I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of the house and locked the door. The rain was falling even harder but I didn't really care. I ran through the mud and the overwhelming rain. I ran like crazy. All the way to the other side of the campus. all the way to Edward's home. His lights were on.

I ran faster to come to the house. I was slipping in the mud, not wearing any shoes. My hair was dripping wet. I was all wet, and I was cold. The thunders and lightnings stroke through the night. But I didn't care about those things. I was on his doorstep. I started banging on his door loudly. He opened them. His hair was messy, his cheeks were red and puffy and his eyes were watery. ''Bella!'' He yelled, excitedly. He pulled me into his embrace but I wiggled out. I started pounding on his chest. ''You fucking dirt bag! Do you even know how stupid you are?!?!?'' The tears I had in my eyes threatened to burst out. Maybe they did. I couldn't make a difference between them and the rain the still stung my face. I was still hitting him. His face was wet too. ''Do you know how much you hurt me?!?!? You are stupid, an idiot and... And...'' I couldn't do it anymore. My fists stopped on his chest and I started really crying. ''And... And I don't hate you at all... And...'' He wrapped his long hands around me. And I kept crying in his chest.

We stood on the rain and I cried uncontrollably. I felt something on my head. He was kissing me. ''I am even more sorry than words can say, Bella.'' His voice broke a few times. ''I'm so sorry, I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I... I don't hate you too.'' I looked into his eyes. His face came closer and closer to me, until his lips touched mine. He gave me a soft kiss, full of regret, happiness and non-hating. And I kissed him back.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Review guys =)**


	4. You know you love me

**I want to thank all the people who reviewed. Thank you so much for the kind reviews =) I love you guys.  
Here's another chapter. I'm starting the next one as soon as I publish this. Don't forget me XOXO**

**

* * *

SOS  
Please, somebody help me  
It's not healthy  
For me to feel this way  


* * *

**

**Chapter 4: You know you love me**

**BPOV**

It seemed like a dream. The whole thing. The assignment. The part where I was forced to live with him. The part where I fell in love with him. But it wasn't, it was reality, and the sound of Edward's light snorring and the movement of his chets, where I was lying, were the proofs. What happened last night still felt like a movie. But I was still dripping wet. I didn't even change after we entered the house. My muddy feet left staind in the bed sheets. Hope we can wash those.

We stayed like this the entire night. In each other's embrace, lying on the bed. In silence. Listening to out hearts beat. Just... Silence. I was afraid to think how perfect it was; something would go wrong then. Maybe I was already fooling my self. He was a player. Maybe he just did it so he could trick me. I was shocked at my own thoughts, but a little voice inside my head told me not to forget about those facts. I got up off the bed and took some towels. I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. I spent all the water, as usual. Three days ago we almost killed eachother for that.

I towel dried my hair and came back to the room. I pulled on one of his shirts over my bra and panties and took his boxers. I lay in the bed next to him again. ''Hey.'' He whispered sleepily. ''Hey.'' His lips touched my head again. ''You took a shower.'' I nodded my head. ''Without me?'' His voice had a playful tone to it. ''Fuck off, Cullen.'' I hit him in the arm lightly. ''Fine, fine...'' He murmured and got up, stretching. He wasn't wearing a shirt. My cheeks flushed red as I observed his muscled torso. ''If you keep drooling over the sheets, we're not gonna need any water to wash the mud off.'' His voice brought me to reality. ''Fucker.'' He chuckled. ''Bitch.'' He kissed me and went to take a shower.

''What do we do now?'' I asked Edward while we were watching TV. ''What do you mean?'' He stroke my hair. ''What about... Us?'' He chuckled lightly. ''Well, I think we're dating. Am I wrong?'' My heart fluttered. ''I don't know... Maybe you are.'' I teased and his look got very... Mmm. ''Do you need any more proof?'' His hand caressed my cheek. His lips were tracing the lines of my chin and went down to my neck. ''Mmh... Dunno.'' He bit my neck lightly and I giggled. His hands were slowly going under the hem of my shirt. When they touched my waist, I shuddered and wiggled away. He looked at me with a regretful look in his eyes. ''I'm sorry.'' He said. There was an uncomfortable silence.

''Wanna play 20 questions?'' I blurted out, trying to end the silence. He smiled at me. ''Shoot.'' ''Okay. Umm. What's your favourite song?'' He chuckled lightly. ''Iris. The Goo Goo Dolls.'' My eyes widened. ''Nice taste, Cullen. Your turn.'' He had that mischevious smile again. ''What color is your bra?'' I slapped him on the back of his hed. ''Pervert.'' He chuckled. ''You chose the game.'' I sighed. ''Black and white. With snowflakes.'' He smiled again. ''Perv.''

After fifteen questions, I started thinking I shouldn't have suggested this game. ''Are you a virgin?'' His question made me go red from the roots of my hear down to my chest. ''I'm waiting here Bella.'' ''Yes.'' I whispered quietly. ''No shit! Really?'' He sounded very surprised. ''My turn: besides a bitch, did you think I was a ho too before you met me?'' I sounded very frustrated and angry. That's how I felt too. ''No, Bella! I just... I don't know. Most of the girls don't even remember when they were virgins.'' ''I'm not most of the girls.'' He smiled again. ''No, you're not.'' I was still angry. ''Bella?'' I didn't answer back. ''Bella, come on, I'm sorry!'' He shook me but I didn't respond. ''Bella, I'll do it again.'' What will he do? His arms were around me and went under my shirt again.

I didn't allow myself to show any signs of realising the fact his hands were on my waist. He started kissing my neck and I had to use every ounce of my strength not to moan loudly. He came to my lips. He started sucking on my bottom lip. His eyebrows were in a frown when I didn't respond to that either. His hands moved up and he reached my bra. My breathing hitched and I felt him smile against my lips. ''Fucking bastard.'' I mumbled. ''You know you love me.'' He whispered and moved further away from me. ''Have you ever been in love?'' Was his next question. I looked into his emerald eyes and smiled widely. He made me as soft as a marshmallow. ''I don't really know. Have you?'' His smile was as wide as mine. ''Maybe. Are you gonna tell your friends we're going out?'' He caught me there. ''I'll think I'll let them figure out on their own. Are you sure you want to dance with me on the dance?'' He started laughing out loed. ''Of course I am? Why are you asking?'' I sighed sadly. ''Maybe because of the fact I leave the house and come back black and blue?'' He chuckled as his arms wrapped themselves around me.

''Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!'' ''If we stay really quiet, maybe she'll leave.'' Edward whispered. I started giggling at his dead-serious look. ''I know you're in theeeereeeee!!!!'' Alice was knocking at our doors for 10 minutes, non-stop. ''Edward, we should let her in.'' I whispered back to him, and made a run for the door. He grabbed my hand, I jerked bacwards and fell straight on my arm. ''AAAAArghhh!!!!!! You idiotic fucker!'' I screamed while I watched my hand get redder and bigger. ''Fuck, Edward!'' I cried out. This time it really did hurt. ''Oh, my God, Bella, I'm so sorry! Wait, let me see if it's broken.'' He got down next to me. The door slammed open and we both looked up: Emmett was cleaning his sleeve and Rosalie and Alice rushed in.

''Edward, what the hell... Did you just break her hand?!??'' Alice screeched, and I covered my ears, becoming even more painfully aware of my pulsing hand. ''Fuck! Rosalie, go call Carlisle!'' Edward yelled and Jasper gave him an ice-pack. Where did he come from? ''Bella, hold still.'' He put the ice-pack on my hand and I yelled again. It hurt.''Edward!!'' I cried out. He held me tight, whispering into my ear. ''Shhh, calm down. I'm so sorry. It'll be okay. Shh.'' Someone entered the door: a tall, blonde haired man in a doctor's attire, with green eyes. ''Edward what's wrong?'' He had a voice similar to Edward's. ''She fell down.'' Rosalie snorted. ''He pulled her down.'' Edward growled at her and then turned to the man who was probably his father. ''Dad, I think she maybe broke her wrist or something.''

''Just wear this and it should be okay. By the way, I'm Carlisle, Edward's father.'' He put the brace on and shook my other hand. ''Nice to meet you, sir.'' He laughed. ''Call me Carlisle.'' He turned to his son. ''We'll talk about this one.'' He had a joking tone to that threat, but you gotta face it: when your kid is responsible for breaking someone's hand... ''Okay dad. Thanks.'' They shook eachother's hands, Alice hugged her father and with a polite 'Goodbye' he left the house. We sat in silence. ''Did we interrupt something?'' Alice asked in an innocent voice, looking at Edward's bare chest and my clothes. ''Jeesh, Alice.'' I rolled my eyes. ''When did the two of you make up?'' Jasper asked. Alice must've filled him in on the fight. ''Last night.'' Edward answered, smiling. ''But I think she's gonna dump me again.'' I glared at him. ''You dumped me first.'' He stuck him tongue out. Not giving a certain something about his family, I licked it and giggled. ''Jeesh, get a room.'' Emmett rolled his eyes.

''So, Bella... Two days till the dance. And you're helpless. I'll do your hair.'' Rosalie had an evil grin. ''I'll do your make-up.'' Alice squeaked. I looked at them blankly. ''You're mean, you guys.'' They burst out in giggles. ''We know!''

When I came to class on Monday, no one really cared about my broken hand. Eyes were set on me and Edward. The rumor around school was that someone saw us hugging in the rain. Of course. I mean, what did we expect? It was a _campus, _afterall. Other students were there too. I tried to ignore the glares, but by lunch time it became boring. After walking next to Lauren Mallory and her group, and hearing their whispers, I turned around in anger. ''What the fucking fuck do you want Mallory?'' She was silent for a while and then her poison started coming out her mouth. ''Word is you're going out with Eddie-Boo.'' I laughed straight into her face. ''Mallory, I do not know anyone who's name is _Eddie-Boo_.'' She got red. ''You know who I mean bitch! Are you going out with Edward Cullen?'' I smiled at her. ''What's it to you?'' I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. ''Just answer yes or no!'' ''Yes or no.'' I said calmly and went to sit with my friends.

''Jeesh, Bella. Do you really want Lauren Mallory as an enemy?'' Ivy asked worriedly sitting in Anthony's lap. Nice going, Ivy. ''Mallory's been my enemy since I came here. Another year I can endure.'' Edward sat next to me. ''Hey.'' ''Hey.'' I answered shyly. I didn't know how he'll treat me in school. We sat in silence- obviously everyone at our table expected us to start doing it right then and there. And then Edward did something incredible. I heard him yawn and the next thing I knew was that his arm was around my shoulder. I laughed and snuggled into him. I heard a round of giggles around the table. A cry of jealousy from the 'popular' table. And a whisper meant only for my ears. ''You're such a bitch. I'm proud of you.'' I giggled. ''Geek.'' ''Dumbass.''

* * *

**Congrats! You've just read about 2000 words. Nice job, you guys!! Now, if it's not too much trouble, I'm asking you to review. Love ya XOXO**


	5. Discoveries

**I am now thanking for any reviews I might have gotten for the last chapter. Thank you =) XOXO**

* * *

**Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wond'ring in the night  
What were the chances we'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Discovery**

Two days went by quickly. By Wednesday, I was extremely tensed. We were supposed to be excused from school on Wednesday only, but then they decided that we should get Thursday free too, to rest. And then it was illogical to make us go to school on Friday. And so we got half of the week off. The minute I woke up I started shaking so hard that I woke up Edward, who was wrapped around me. ''What's wrong, Bella?'' I laughed nervously. ''I'm nervous. When is Alice coming to torture me?'' He grabbed him iPhone. ''In exactly 5... 4... 3... 2... 1.'' There was a knock on the door. ''Edward it's noon now, what is she gonna do to me until 7PM?'' He chuckled. ''I'll leave it to you to find out.''

When Edward caught the doorknob to go out I yelled ''Bastard'' after him. Alice brought three bag of clothes, three pairs of shoes and a pile of cosmetics. I was scared. She and Rosalie were gonna get ready here too, but they decided I needed more help than they do. ''Bitches'' I muttered when they pushed me in the bathroom with exactly six hair and five body products. ''I heard that!'' Alice chirping voice came from the living room. I used everything just the way they told me to. My arms were starting to fall off. The wrist felt better now, it wasn't even that necessary to wear the brace, but Edward made me. I wrapped a giant towel around me and went to my doom.

After 6 hours of blow-drying my huge pile of hair, curl-ironing it, deciding that it would be better to straight it out, and then curl iron it again, I ended up with a straight hair. Rosalie took some combs and made magic out of my hair: she divided it by the middle, took almost all of it back, leaving two thick strands. She twisted it in an upside bun. The ends of my hair were sticking out above my hair a bit, but it looked bautiful. The two strands she left hanging around my face, she tamed with a bunch of hairspray with glitter. My hair was glittering all ove, but not too much. ''Wow. Rose.'' I was stunned. ''Yeah, yeah, I know.'' She smiled at me. Alice came with a make up set.

After thirty minutes, I was allowed to open my eyes. Wow. I was stunned even more than when I saw my hair. She pulled out a black thin line on my eyes and glittered it up a bit. I had really light green eye shadow, almost invisible. My lips were a bright red color. ''I didn't put any blush; you don't need it.'' She smiled and I blushed. I looked beautiful, for the first time in my life. ''Oh. My. Freaking. God! Ali!!! I look... And Rose, my hair!!'' I couldn't find the right words. They were both smiling. ''Okay, now here are all of your clothes, go put them on, we'll be waiting.'' They pushed me into the bathroom again. I carefully took of my zip-up shirt and sweatpants. I noticed that she gave me the outfit from _Victoria's secret._ It was a light green lacy bra and matching panties. I put them on, blushing again. I pulled the dress up. When I saw it at the store, I didn't think it would look good on me. But now, I had to admit, i looked great.

The dress was a darker shade of green, made out of some smooth, but not-smooth material. It was in layers, so it showed nothing. It reached just a bit above my knee. It had see through short sleeves, but not tight to the skin- they were flowy. I spinned around and the dress twirled around me a bit, still revealing nothing. I looked wow. I got out and heard them gasp. ''Oh, my God, Bella.'' Alice put her hand over her mouth. ''What? Do I look stupid? I do, don't I?'' I was sad in no time, but she shook her head. ''No... You...'' ''You look fucking gorgeous bitch!'' Rosalie yelled and I felt my self blush. There was a light knock on the door. ''Bella, hurry up, put the shoes on!'' Alice hissed and I took the beautiful looking death traps. They were 4 inch, light green stilettos with tiny green stones. Dammit. I put them on quickly and got up just when Edward got into the room.

I was dazzled by the way he wore his tuxedo. He looked so sexy I wanted to jump on him right then and there. But all in good time. His jaw dropped almost to the floor and I giggled while blushing. ''Bella...'' He sounded amazed. I came up to him and closed his mouth, and then kissed him. ''You look beautiful, Edward.'' I told him. ''You look beyond beautiful.'' He kissed my nose lightly. ''Come on you guys, we're gonna be late!'' Alice squealed.

We got to the place in ten minutes. All of the students were there, and Alice went to greet some of her classmates. I walked up to Ivy, Sarah and Angela, who looked stunning in their dresses. ''Hi, you guys!'' They looked at me blankly and then realisation came over them. ''Bella?'' ''Oh, my God!'' ''You look beautiful!!!'' ''I feel ugly just standing next to you! Man!'' I smiled and complimented on their outfits. And then Mr. Cloy came. ''Welcome, couples! Please, follow me.'' The place was nicely decorated. There was a long table with food and drinks, leather seats and a giant dance podium. There was also a stage with two chair and two microphones. Music started playing the minute we entered. _Strangers in the night _filled the place. ''You wanna dance, Bella?'' Edward asked politely. I looked into my heels and then into his eyes. ''Don't let me fall.'' He smiled and took me in his capable hands. At first I was blushing- we were the only ones dancing. But I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes as he led.

Soon everyone was dancing. Only slow songs were on. After some time Mr. Cloy came on the stage and everyone clapped. Edward's hand was around my waist, holding me on my feet. ''Well, I hope you've enjoyed yourselves.'' Again, everyone was clapping. ''Now, it's time to have a little fun! You may have notice the TV and the stage equipment. Well... We're gonna have karaoke!!!'' While everyone screamed and clapped, my smile froze on my face. ''And every couple is going to be a part of it. Let's start with Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen!!'' Everyone clapped politely. And the two of them sat on the bar stools and grabbed their microphones. _Islands in the stream _started playing and I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. ''Edward, I'm not worried about the shoes anymore.'' ''Good.'' He smiled. ''I'm worried about the singing.'' He chuckled lightly. ''Don't worry Bella. I'll be right there with you. We'll do it, okay?'' Did I only imagine the double meaning in his words? I blushed bright red. ''God, Bella.'' He laughed again.

After tons of songs, some embarrassing singing and lots of dance and laughter, I was happy no one called our names. ''And, for the end of the karaoke, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan!'' Everyone was in a good mood and we got lots of cheering, but I barely got up the stage. I looked in the audience and saw Alice signalizing me to cross my legs when I sit down. I sat on the stool and looked at Edward. He looked hotter now than at the beginning of the evening- he took of his jacket and was now wearing just a half-unbuttoned white shirt. His hair was messy- that was my fault- and his crooked smile was all over his face. The song started playing, and even without looking at the screen I knew which one it was. _Broken_, from Seether and Amy Lee. My favourite song. Edward started singing.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I was in love with his voice. He sounded way better than Seether- he sounded like he was drunk with the music, full of emotions. His eyes were closed and when the time to start singing with him came, he looked at me and smiled.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_ You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

I started low, but my voice grew stronger. When he finished his part, I started singing loud and clear.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I reached my arm to him and we intertwined our fingers. He looked at me completely dazzled and everyone started whistling and clapping. But they were just a background noise. There were only me and Edward, and no one else.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

I got into it. Not letting his hand I closed my eyes and shook my head, singing louder and higher. The crowd went nuts.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore _

The song ended and Edward didn't stop staring in my eyes. Everyone was cheering, screaming ''We want more! We want more!'' Mr. Cloy. Got up to the stage. ''Well, it seems we have true talents here! Good work!'' He clapped together with them and smiled. Edward and I got up and bowed a little. And then he took me in his arms and twirled around. That made them scream even louder. For the first time in my life, genuinely not caring about anything or anyone, but Edward, I got on my toes and kissed his lips passionately. We got off the stage and were nearly suffocated us with hugs, congrats and the screaming. We got out with Alice and Jasper, laughing. ''You never told me you can sing.'' Edward said. ''Look who's talking! You sound like a freaking pro!'' He laughed at me. ''Okay, this is for us!'' Alice gave Jasper, Edward and me three small bottles filled with a clear liquid and kept one for herself. I knew it was alcohol.

I just didn't care.

''To us!'' She yelled happily and raised the bottles. Me, a stupid-ass nerd who never drank before, drank it up in one sip. My God, did that fucking burn! They started laughing and soon I was laughing with them. A little too loud maybe. ''Bella, have you ever drank before?'' Edward held me tight and carried me somewhere. ''Nooo'' I slurred and started laughing. I grabbed his shirt. ''I want youuuu.... Edwaaard.'' I started kissing his neck and noticed how his breathing got heavier. ''Bella, love, stop it, you're drunk.'' I bit the place his blood pulsed and licked it. He gasped. He put me down somewhere. It took me a while to realise it was the Volvo. I started giggling. He was pulling me out of the car and bringing me into the room. ''Go to sleep, Bella.'' He turned around and started taking off his shirt. I threw my dress over my head. Somewhere deep in my mind I realised I was just in my underwear.

I didn't care.

''Edwaaard'' I slurred it and when he turned around came closer to him. His eyes widened, like he had just seen the big bad wolf. His arms were tight around my waist- my naked waist. I was just in my underwear. Oh yeah. ''Bella, what the fuck are you doing?'' I kissed him and ran my hands down his spine. ''I said I wanted you.'' He kissed me back and pushed me away a bit. I took it to my advantage and pulled us both on the bed. I wrapped my legs around him and tightened my grip. ''Edward, I want you to love meee.'' His hands stroke my sides gently and he caught my wrists, putting them over my head. He stopped kissing me. ''Bella, try to understand what I'm saying to you.'' I nodded but giggled. ''I don't hate you.'' ''I don't hate you too.'' I answered slowly trying to kiss him again. But I couldn't move. ''And that's why I'm not going to do this while you're fucking drunk.'' He kissed me softly. ''Why nooot? I'm not druuunk.'' He chuckled. ''Yes you are.'' He shifted me so my head was now on the pillows and covered my half naked body.

''But, Edward...'' I wanted to protest, but honest to God, I was tired. ''I don't hate you, Bella.'' He kissed my forehead and went to the bathroom. When I saw that he got out, through my fuzzy vision, I closed my eyes and whispered, really quietly. ''I love you too.''

_

* * *

**Thanks for reading =) Don't forget to review!! XOXO**_


	6. Ex trouble

**I was shocked to see that there are 24 reviews for my story. Still in shock, all I want to say to you is- Thank you so much!!!! =) =) =) Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I love you guys!!! =) (Yeah, I totally know how I sound) XD I'm just so excited!!! Again, thank you!!! XOXO**

**

* * *

**

_**You know, eventually, the past will come to bite your ass.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6: Ex trouble**

I woke up with the most fucked up headache. I'll never drink again in my life. Fuck. I remembered the dance. I remembered me and Edward singing _Broken. _I smiled a bit to that memory. And then Alice gave me damn drink and all I could remember was Edward dragging me into the house and putting me to bed. I got up and stretched myself and stopped dead-in-track when I saw my reflection in the full-length mirror. ''Fuck!'' I hissed. Why the hell was I just in my underwear? Fuck, fuck, fuck! I turned around to see Edward in the bed, drooling. The sheet didn't cover his back an his legs from knee down. But I didn't know what was under it. I slightly lifted it of and sighed a giant sigh of relief- his boxers were on. _Thank you Lord! _''Swan, if you are trying to rape me here, I'm warning you... I'll cooperate.'' He chuckled sleepily and I blushed deep red, letting go of the sheet. ''I was just... Checking.'' He turned his head towards me and a satisfied smile was plastered all over his face. ''You know, you should wake me up like this more often.'' I felt red and hot again while I was pulling out a sheet to wrap my half naked body into.

He wouldn't let me.

The little fucker grabbed the sheets and pulled them with all of his strength. I stumbled to the bed and fell right into Edward's arms. He started kissing me passionately. I didn't really mind. I straddled him and returned the kiss. I moaned loudly when he grabbed my right breast and started playing with my nipple. ''Oh, God'' I muttered while kissing him. The world turned around and he was hovering over me, kissing my neck. I started giggling because he tickled me accidentally and the whole thing stopped. He layed next to me, breathing heavily. ''Damn, Bella. You really know to ruin a moment.'' I giggled again and kissed him. ''I should get you drunk again.'' He chuckled to himself. I wrapped a sheet around me and leaned my head on his chest. ''Edward, what happened after the dance?''

He sighed. ''Alice gave us some vodka. You drank it all up and it completely hit you. I dragged you home.'' He stopped talking. ''Go on, Edward.'' I had a slight feeling I wasn't going to like whatever I was about to hear. ''And you... Practically begged me to test out the screaming thing.'' _What fucking screamin... Oh. _The thing he said after my nightmare. I felt the blush spill itself across my face. ''Bella, you're burning up.'' He said calmly- I was still on his chest. ''I know.''

''How about Either Or?'' I asked. Edward sighed. ''Bella, I'll tell you everything you need to know, we don't have to play games.'' I smiled at him. ''But it's more fun this way.'' I was gonna win this one. I always do. He stared at me for 10 seconds and sighed again. ''Okay, Either Or.'' I squealed like Alice and he looked at me like I was crazy. ''Okay, no more.'' I answered laughing. ''So... Me or Tanya?'' He widened his eyes. ''Bella. Always you.'' I blushed. ''Piercing or tattoo?'' was his question. I blushed again. ''Since I already have a tattoo, I'll take piercing.'' He stared at me in shock. ''You have a tattoo? Where? I saw you in your underwear, wher... Oooh, _Bella_'' He had the funniest, sexiest sexy look in his eyes. I laughed at him. ''Where is it?'' I shook my head. ''Bella, show me!'' I shook my head again suppressing a giggle. ''Bella!!!'' He jumped on me and started pulling up my shirt. ''Edward, stop it!'' I yelled, still laughing. ''Show meee!!'' He sounded like a baby. ''You'll see it... One day.'' I blushed again. ''At least tell me where it is!!! Please!!!'' He could pull the puppy-dog eye almost as good as Alice.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and then caved. ''Fine. It's right underneath my panty line.'' I looked straight into his eyes. He had a huge grin on his face. ''Front or back?'' I growled. ''Hey, you wanted to play the game.'' He said chuckling. ''Front.'' He looked so happy someone could think he just wet his pants. ''Jeesh, Edward. Black or white chocolate?'' I asked, trying to change the subject. ''Hey, if it's on you, I don't care which one it is.'' ''Cullen, stop being such a little perv.'' He chuckled again and wrapped his arms around me. ''Me or an ex?'' His voice was calm but his tries to get his hand beneath the hem of my jeans were ridiculous. I sighed and moved his hand. ''You anytime.'' He stopped. ''So I'm not your first?'' As much as I shouldn't have, I blushed at the double meaning of his sentence. ''You're not my first boyfriend. I think I'd die if I saw the last one.'' I rolled my eyes, lost deep in past.

_''Bella, come on! Give me something to remember you by!'' His muscular arms were all over my body. ''Would you stop it? We're 14 years old!'' I jerked his hands away. ''So what? Love doesn't care about age.'' He tried to wrap his hands around me again but I got up. ''How could you even think of asking me that?'' I yelled at him. With his quite impressive height he stood infont of me. ''Bella, if you love me, you'll do it.'' My eyes widened in shock and hurt. ''If you loved me you wouldn't pressure me. We're so over.'' I slammed the door at his face._

''We broke up just a few hours before my father died.'' I wiped off some tears. ''I never spoke to him again- didn't even get the chance to. After my father's funeral, my mother's husband decided to send me here.'' We sat in silence for a while. ''How did your father die?'' Edward asked, wiping more tears from my face. ''He... He was a police chief. Shot in the line of duty.'' Edward left me for a second and came back with tissues. ''Here.'' I stopped crying after a while. ''So...'' I whispered. ''Junk food or healthy food?''

It was hard for me to fall asleep that night. Edward was snoring lightly, but my eyes couldn't close. Remembering my ex and my father really hit me. I missed my father. I really missed him. Chief Charlie Swan was a good man, always nice to my mom, even though she left him and broke his heart. Always polite to Phil, her second husband, although the bastard was never afraid to show how much he hated Charlie. I lived for the summers in Forks. That's why I moved there in eight grade. It was quite stupid to move all the way there just before high school, but I really couldn't stand it in Phoenix. In Forks I met him, the first man who broke my heart. We were quite young, but it didn't affect the fact that for a short amount of time we actually _loved _each other. That is, until he became overrun by his hormones. It took me three years to open myself up to someone. To Edward. I turned my head and looked at his face. I knew I was smiling. He looked so peaceful. Calm. I felt my cheeks getting hotter again. I leaned to him, very, very carefully, not to wake him up and pressed my lips against his cheek. He still slept peacefully. ''I love you'' I whispered quietly.

Our vacation days went by quickly. It was already Monday, and I didn't get to chance to turn around. We went through school. Edward was in an unusually good mood all week. ''Bellaaa!!!'' Alice screamed from across the hall. ''Big news!!'' I smiled at Edward. ''Go to class, I'll be right there.'' He nodded and kissed me. I went to her and hugged her. ''So, what's the big news Ali?'' She jumped up and down literally. ''Bella, you don't even know how hot the new student in my class is!!!'' I laughed. ''Don't you have a boyfriend, Alice?'' She smiled. ''Yeah, and Jasper would appreciate my good taste. Oh, my God, he's coming here!'' I had a bad feeling all of a sudden. Really bad. I didn't even get time to turn around to see him. ''Hey there, Bells.'' When I heard that voice, I turned around as fast as I could. In my clumsiness, I hit my head into someone's locker door. ''Shit!'' I squealed while everything started to get black.


	7. Feelings

**auroraborali****s****- I'm really starting to like you. But not in a pervert way =S In a your-reviews-make-me-smile-keep-going way. =) Thank you! XOXO**

**Anadabyel- Thank you! Yeah, she's not very good with booze. Maybe that's just me putting my qualities into her. XP Thank you, again! XOXO**

**latergator13- I think it's a typo too XD I'll check it when I have the time. Thank you! XOXO**

**And to all you others who I didn't write: I love you all equally XD Don't worry. Your reviews are very much appreciated and I am thankful for each and every one of them. Thank you again for taking the time to read this! XOXO**

**

* * *

Can't forget to  
Breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Feelings**

**EPOV**

I barely fell asleep. Turns out drunk Bella talks much more in her sleep than normal Bella. Also turns out drunk Bella is much more... Open than normal Bella.

I was starting to wake up easili when I felt a bit colder I glanced around carefully and saw Bella picking up my sheet and looking under it. ''Swan, if you are trying to rape me here, I'm warning you... I'll cooperate.'' I laughed and looked at her. Damn. She had nothing on her than her underwear. The green one she had yesterday. Damn. ''I was just... Checking.'' SHe was blushing again. She led me to insanity right about now. ''You know, you should wake me up like this more often.'' I was now openly staring at every piece of her body I could get a look at. She started pulling a sheet, probably to wrap herself into it, but I caught it and jerked it. She stumbled and fell into my arms.

I wasted no time, whatsoever. I started kissing her lips and positioned her on top of me. She returned my kisses, and when I caught her breast she moaned. I almost crossed the line then. I almost ripped off her skimpy underwear and plunged myself into her. _Control. _I turned us around and started kissing her neck, when she suddenly giggled. She was so innocent, so cute, so normal... I stopped at once. ''Damn, Bella. You really know to ruin a moment. I should get you drunk again.'' I said it like a joke, but inside me was a struggle: between the side that made me run to Alice to get more vodka and the side that stopped that fiasco from happening. ''Edward, what happened after the dance?'' she asked while she put her head on my chest. Her hair smelled beautiful. 'Alice gave us some vodka. You drank it all up and it completely hit you. I dragged you home.'' Tell her about the almost-sex-part? Don't tell her? ''Go on, Edward.'' I sighed. ''And you... Practically begged me to test out the screaming thing.'' I hoped she would understand what I was talking about. Judging by the hotness of her cheeks that were on my chest she did. ''Bella, you're burning up.'' ''I know.''

''How about Either Or?'' I sighed at her request. ''Bella, I'll tell you everything you need to know, we don't have to play games.'' She put on her wonderful smile. ''But it's more fun this way.'' Did she even realised how beautiful she was or what she was doing to me? 'Okay, Either Or.'' She started squealing. ''Okay, no more. So... Me or Tanya?'' I looked at her shocked. Was she fucking around? ''Bella. Always you.'' She blushed again ''Piercing or tattoo?'' I blurted out a stupid question just to continue the game. ''Since I already have a tattoo, I'll take piercing.'' I stared at her. A tattoo? ''You have a tattoo? Where? I saw you in your underwear, wher... Oooh, _Bella_'' I'm sure I looked like Grinch when he stole all the present, but I couldn't help my self. On her breasts? Ass? Or even... She was laughing at me. ''Where is it?'' She shook her head. ''Bella, show me! Bella!!!'' She was shaking her head, laughing.

I jumped on her. I caught the hem of her shirt. She was gonna force me to rape her. Damn. ''Edward, stop it!'' She was still laughing. ''Show meee!!'' ''You'll see it... One day.'' She blushed again. Damn. That was hot. ''At least tell me where it is!!! Please!!!'' I had to use one of my sister's tricks. If she could get me to give her 1000$ I could get Bella to tell me. She caved. ''Fine. It's right underneath my panty line.'' My mouth was dry. Seriously, going to jail for raping didn't seem so bad now. I was imagining all kinds of stuff when I asked her the next question. ''Front or back?'' She growled. I could bet on the answer. ''Hey, you wanted to play the game.'' I chuckled, trying not to show how horny I was right about now. ''Front.'' Oh, yeah baby. Those were probably the hottest words she ever told me. Damn.

''Jeesh, Edward. Black or white chocolate?'' She asked and made my imagination work in strange ways. 'Hey, if it's on you, I don't care which one it is.'' ''Cullen, stop being such a little perv.'' I hugged her tightly, laughing. But it was a no-laugh matter. I could literally see myself licking chocolate off of her. Discovering her tattoo. ''Me or an ex?'' I asked hoping that would hold her attention while my fingers were crossing the hem of her jeans. She moved my hand. ''You anytime.'' She had an ex? ''So I'm not your first?'' After a few seconds she answered. ''You're not my first boyfriend. I think I'd die if I saw the last one.'' She looked like she was lost in the past. She'd tell me if I needed to know.

''We broke up just a few hours before my father died.'' She was crying. ''I never spoke to him again- didn't even get the chance to. After my father's funeral, my mother's husband decided to send me here.'' I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to act when she was crying, not without panicking. ''How did your father die?'' I asked and wiped some tears of her face. ''He... He was a police chief. Shot in the line of duty.'' Emmett wanted to be a policeman. No way. I went to the kitchen to get some tissues. ''Here.'' She blew her nose and then calmed down. ''So...'' her voice was a whisper. ''Junk food or healthy food?''

As much as I tried to, I couldn't stop thinking about that ex of Bella's. I wasn't usually jealous, but then again, I usually didn't have real girlfriends who I loved. I loved Bella. I just didn't tell her that. She knew I did. It was like we had a silent agreement on not saying the three little words. 'I don't hate you' worked fine for us, and it meant the same. But I couldn't keep my feelings forever. I woke up in the middle of the night. I had a nightmare about Bella. Luckily, she was still in my bed, mumbling as usual. I caressed her cheek. ''I love you.'' I whispered so low, I barely heard my self.

The days without school went by far quicker than I expected. Monday lurched over and jumped us. While I was going to class with Bella, Alice started calling her from the other end of the hall. I couldn't understand a word she was saying, but Bella obviously did. ''Go to class, I'll be right there.'' She gave me a kiss and went to Alice. I sat in the bench, suddenly being overwhelmed by a horrid feeling. The bell rang, and Bella still wasn't in class. What the fuck? She was never late. While the teacher didn't look, I took out my cell and texted Alice. I knew Bella left hers at home. _Ali, where r u & Bella? _I tapped my fingers on the bench lightly. _Hit her head in a locker. Will be fine. Come after class. _I felt sick. She hit her head in someone's locker? Was she okay? Why the fuck is this class lasting so long???

As soon as the bell rang I ran out of the class.

* * *

**I do apologise for not explaining the mistery in this chapter XD I kinda have this sadistic side who loves to read your comments when you don't know what's going on. Once again, I'm sorry XOXO**


	8. Shocking

**Okay. I'm revealing it. XD I love you guys too much to keep it from you. Although it would be funny. XD**

**

* * *

I can take the rain  
On the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  


* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Shocking**

**BPOV**

''So is she gonna be okay?'' Someone was crying. I hated it when people cry. ''Yes. She should wake up soon and her face will be better in a few days.'' ''Thank you Nurse Jennings.'' I heard the door close and someone sat beside me. I decided to open my eyes, just to see who it was- Alice was sitting on a bed, on whichI was probably lying on. ''Bella!'' She squeezed me tightly. ''Oh my God, I'm so sorry!'' I held a breath of pain. My face really hurt. ''Fuck. Ouch! What the hell happened?'' She wiped her eyes and then started talking. ''Well, the new guys said 'hi' to you and you turned around and hit my locker door. I'm so sorry.'' I rolled my eyes, sighing sadly. ''Ali, it wasn't your fault. I'm a clumsy person. If it wasn't your door, it would have been mine.'' She smiled a bit. ''So, exactly how do you know the... Hold on.'' Her phone was ringing. She sent a message and then looked at me again.

Avoiding the subject completely, I asked the first thing I could think of. ''Who was that?'' I pointed at her cell. ''Edward. He wondered why you're not in class.'' I nodded my head and closed my eyes, putting my hand over my face. ''Damn, this really hurts!'' Alice digged through her designer bag- today she was wearing a beautiful Fendi handbag. I wanted that. She handed me a compact mirror. ''Here. You might wanna take a look.'' I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. My jaw dropped. ''Fucking shit, Ali! I look like someone beat me up!'' I really wanted to be able to say it was just a shadow, but it wasn't- my cheek was swollen, red and in some places already dark blue. ''Fuck! Oh this must look great. First I break my arm at Edward's house and then smash my face against your locker. People are gonna start to think you don't like me.'' She chuckled, taking the mirror back. ''Well, I can guarantee you that Edward likes you.'' I blushed deeply and she laughed.

First period went by fast and about three seconds after the bell rang, Edward was in the infirmary, staring at my face. ''How the fuck did you manage to hit a locker?'' He tried to make it sound like he was joking, but he was to pale for me to believe. I chuckled. ''It's a talent. I turned around and boom!'' I lifted my hands mimicking an explosion. His hand lightly touched my cheek and I winced at the pain. ''I'm sorry'' He muttered, taking my hand instead. ''You have to go to class Edward. I'll come on third period, okay?'' I kissed his cheek lightly. He nodded, kissed my hand and left me. I turned around only to realise Alice had left too. Fuck. This alone, my paranoia grew. I wished I had brought my cellphone. Maybe my iPod was in my bag.

I got up, stopping for a minute when I felt dizzy. I walked to my book bag carefully and brought it with me on the bed. Yes! My iPod was in the first pocket. I got it out and turned it on, leaning against the pillow and staring at the ceiling. I browsed through my songs untill I found _What hurts the most _by the Rascal Flatts. I used to cry every time I would see the video. It was way too sad for me to handle. I closed my eyes and listened to the familiar lyrics.

Suddenly the air in the room changed. Someone was in there with me. I jumped up and pulled my earphones. ''Bella!'' I felt all the blood go away from my face as I stared into the dark eyes of Jacob Black.

''Jacob!'' I sounded like I was going to throw up. Felt like that too. ''What the fuck are you doing here?'' He chuckled. ''You still swear like a horseman.'' I glared at him and he stopped laughing. ''I'm going to school here now.'' I nearly let my jaw drop to the floor. Nearly. ''Nice. Would you please leave?'' He had a sad look on his face. ''Bells, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know you hit that hard.'' I frowned. ''Get lost, Black.'' He looked stunned. ''What's with you?'' When he saw my horrific glare, he started talking. ''Ok, I know I was an ass, but I'm sorry! I really don't know what hit me!'' I couldn't listen to him. I turned my back to him and turned up the volume on my iPod. I tried not to shake.

''BELLA!!!'' I jumped again. Edward's hands were on my shoulders and he was shouting in my face. ''I'm sorry'' I said removing my earphones. ''Edward, I need to tell you something.'' He pulled my hand. ''You can tell me in class, okay? I can't stand another walk through the hallway without you.'' I smiled at him and caught his hand. ''What did you wanna tell me?'' He asked, ignorring the jealous glares that followed us every time we would walk through the hall together. ''Remember my ex?'' He nodded his head. Just a hint of anger was in his eyes. ''He's here.'' I said and he froze in place, staring at me. ''What do you mean?'' He asked confusedly. ''I mean, he's going to class with Alice, and he was the reason I smashed my head against her locker.'' He got angry. ''He hurt you?'' I shook my head. ''No. He said 'hi' to me, I turned around in disbelief and smashed my head into Alice's locker. He came to the infirmary when you and Ali left.''

His fists were clenching. ''Did he do anything to you?'' He hissed. I started rubbing his hand lightly. ''Calm down. He came to say he was sorry about the locker, sorry about us and I turned around and turned up my iPod. That's why I didn't hear you.'' He was breathing in deeply. I kissed his lips gently. ''Calm down, will you?'' I kissed him again and his breathing became normal again. ''Come on, we're gonna be late.''

After school Edward drove us home. He turned off the car and looked into me. ''I have some news. Good or bad, depends on how you're looking at it.'' I stared at him: was he leaving me because of Jacob? Was he leaving? Did he kick the hell out of Jacob? Is he dying? ''We're having a sleepover.'' He said and his face had a huge grin. ''I'm sorry, what?'' I asked, relieved it wasn't any of the things I thought about. ''Alice invited you to a sleepover... And Jasper invited me. And Em and Rose are coming. It's at their house.'' I chuckled. Conveniently. ''What am I gonna wear?'' I asked, puzzling. ''Alice got you something.'' His eyes shined. He's either seen it or she told him how it looked. ''Fuck. When is it?'' ''Tonight.'' I gasped. ''So in two hours I'm taking you there because Alice said so.'' I sighed. A makeover. Fuck. _Well at least I won't have time to think about Jacob. _I thought, relieved.

And I was right. Three hours later, Alice just dried my hair and started talking to Rosalie about my hair and make-up. ''You guys, it's just a sleepover.'' I sighed and they started giggling. ''What are you giggling about?'' I asked, concerned. They started laughing even harder. ''Fuck! I'm getting out of here!'' I got up and ran for the door. I was stopped by Emmett. ''Sorry, Bells, you gotta stay. It's gonna be fun!'' He actually carried me over his shoulder back to Alice's seat. ''Fuck Emmett, let me go!'' He put me down in the chair. ''Stay there.'' He went back to the room. I heard him Jasper and Edward laugh. I couldn't help but thinking that I wouldn't have anything against Edward carrying me that way.

Another two hours later I began to ask my self what the fuck was this sleepover about. I've had my share of sleepovers. Not one of them stayed in my memory because of the crazy desires of the hostess to straighten my hair out till perfection, put black eyeliner around my eyes... And get me into a extra-really-mini nightgown. Really tiny, with thin straps, reaching just beneath my butt, silky and blue. ''Fuck, Ali, tell me now: are we shooting a porn here?'' I asked, horrified. She laughed and waved her hand. But I wasn't quite sure about it. She and Rosalie both wore clothes similar to mine, only theirs were longer and in different colours. Not to mention the underwear they forced on me. Silky blue panties and a lacy bra. Someday, no matter how much I love them, I'll kill them.

''Let's watch a movie!!!'' Alice got under her covers. I dragged myself over there, constantly pulling on my nighty. ''Bella, stop. It looks great.'' Rosalie said. ''It doesn't feel great.'' I got next to Alice and Rosalie next to me, giving me the popcorn. Alice started the movie. _Avatar. _''Fuck, Alice I wanted to watch this since like forever!'' I said, excited. At the end of the movie, my eyes were tearing up, and I knew Alice and Rose had the same situation. When the movie ended there was a long silence in the room. ''Wow.'' Alice whispered. ''Yeah.'' I answered. Rosalie took the popcorn bowl and took it to the kitchen. ''Ali, how come you and Edward are both third grade?'' It just occurred to me. ''Oh, we're nine months difference. I was born too late and he too early, and the dates somehow mixed so we could go to school in the same time.'' I nodded my head. I didn't know that. I didn't even know when his or her birthday was.

''What are we gonna do now?'' Rosalie asked while we were lying on the floor with our feet up on the bed. ''We know!'' Emmett, Jasper and Edward burst out the door and I jumped yanking the too short nighty down. I was really gonna kill them.

* * *

**Now that you've read it, why not review? Waiting impatiently for your opinions =) XOXO**


	9. You can't stop me now

**Anadabyel:**** I wanted to make it nicer for Edward. And I don't think that these guys would care too much if she was in this outfit. Maybe if she walked in naked...**

**I think I'm getting sick here =( Here's another chapter you guys. A little warning: if you're not comfortable with kinky sexual themes, do not read this chapter. And if you don't have a problem with it... Read away! XOXO  
**

**

* * *

**

** I kissed a girl  
And I liked it  
The taste of her cherry  
Chapstick**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: You can't stop me now**

I blushed so red that I felt like my head was gonna explode. I saw Edward's hungry eyes and blushed some more. My swollen cheek started to hurt. I must have made a grimace because Edward's eyes were back to semi-normal. ''Do you need _Tylenol_?'' I nodded my head and he took me out of the room. ''Just make sure you get back!'' Rosalie yelled after us. I rolled my eyes. ''Jeesh. Edward could you get me a glass of water?'' I stretched to reach the pills from the cabinet and turned around. Edward was staring at me again. ''Edward. Water.'' I snapped my fingers and he gave me a bottle of water. I drank only half of the pill. Edward had an unhappy look on his face. ''What? It'll go faster this way and I won't pass out in the middle of the sleepover.'' I went back to the room, pulling Edward's hand. When I entered the room, I realised something was different and stood in the doorway. ''Oh. My. God. Alice, you said no porn!'' I yelled in despair as the Cullens and the Hales laughed their souls out.

The room was now slightly darkened, with lit scented candles. There were pillows all around the floor. But the most different thing was the pole that was right in the middle of the room. One of those things rappers had... Or strip clubs. After the first shock, I realised it was beyond cool. ''Ali, where did you get this?'' She shrugged her shoulders. ''I ordered it from the net. I was crazy about strip-fitness for a while.'' I heard Jasper sigh sadly and laughed at him. Edward pulled me towards them and we sat down. He did, actually. I was trying to find a way to sit without my panties showing. Alice pulled me down. ''Would you just sit!'' I did.

''Okay, so the game is Spin the bottle- Truth or dare.'' Emmett said with such excitement in his voice that you would think he was announcing the next president of the USA. ''Who ever gets the top of the bottle can ask a question or give a dare to the person who gets the bottom. You don't do it- you drink it. A small glass of vodka everytime you pass. Bella'' He spoke to me. ''The first hour you can pass without drinking, 'cause you took a pill. But no wiggling out later.'' I nodded nervously. _I'm gonna have to drink everytime I pass! _A thought went through my head. Damn. ''Okay! Alice, spin the bottle!'' Alice took the bottle in her hands and spinned it.

While I watched how the bottle spinned, I realised I was sitting across Emmett. Fuck!!! With my luck, I'll lose my virginity tonight if he gives me a dare. I blushed again. The bottle stopped with it's bottom pointed right to Alice, who was sitting right next to me. Emmett had to ask the question. Phew. ''Truth or dare sis?'' He couldn't be as pervert with his sister, could he? But then again, we're talking about Emmett. ''Truth.'' Alice said in a determined voice. Emmet had an evil grin on his face- much like the Grinch when he stole Christmas. ''How many times did you 'satisfy' Jasper today?'' I was shocked, but Alice glared at him. ''Six. And a half.'' Everyone laughed, including me. Damn, these were pervert games. Emmett got ahold of the bottle. The top pointed at me. I had to ask Rosalie. ''Truth or dare?'' She thought for a minute. ''Truth.'' I didn't know what to ask. ''Where did you get that dress you don't want to borrow me?'' A streak of anger passed her face. ''Bellaa!'' I shook my head. ''Truth or drink.'' She was silent for a minute. ''eBay.'' I knew it! I laughed at her and spinned the bottle.

It stopped between Jasper and Edward. ''Edward... Truth or dare?'' Jasper asked with an evil little grin on his face. ''Dare.'' Edward answered with an equally evil grin. ''Give Bella a nice, big hickey. Underneath her belly button.'' Edward looked like he had died and gone to heaven. He turned towards me. I was still frozen and Alice pulled me down, so I was lying on the fluffy rug. Edward lifted my nighty he kissed my skin along the hem of my panties and then started licking and sucking one place. I had to bite my lip and close my eyes to force myself not to moan. Everyone else was dying out of laughter. When he was over he kissed the place and pulled my nighty over it. I got up, red of course, and they burst out in giggles. _Weirdoes. _I laughed at my thoughts, realising that it wasn't that bad. At least it was fun. The bottle was spinning again. ''A building is burning. Inside the building are Jasper and your favourite shoes. Who are you gonna save?'' Rosalie asked Alice. She started opening and closing her mouth, looking like a fish. We were rolling on the floor laughing. ''I'll pass. Gimme the drinks.'' She drank a whole glass of that nasty drink. ''Wooohoo!'' She yelled and they started clapping.

After a few spins and a few rounds, the mood got crazier. Rosalie had to run a circle around the campus- topless, thanks to me. Edward and Jasper had to act like Romeo and Juliet in the dying scene. Edward was the best looking Juliet I've ever seen. Emmett had to pretend a fuck with Jasper, and that was absolutely hillarious. I even got my first girl kiss. Emmett's pervert mind stopped at nothing, and I was forced to kiss Alice. The dare was actually 'pretend to be in a homosexual porn movie'. She layed on top of me, kissing me gently. I wrapped my legs around her, chuckling in her mouth. Edward's jaw was dropping at the floor when we were done. Jealous much? He had to do the same to Emmett. I passed on a few dares that I didn't like: show your tattoo, show your tattoo for the second time, go to the next room and give Eddie-boy a handjob (Emmett's words, not mine)... I had to pay my passing- I've had a couple of glasses of vodka. It was better than the first time.

''Okay. Since Eddiee here gave you a nice little hickey, why don't you give him a nice little... Stiffy!'' Rosalie started giggling uncontrollably before she ran out of the room with her hand on her mouth. Behind here were two bottles of vodka. _Nice. _Being encouraged by the vodka, I turned to Edward and pushed him on the rug, straddling him. I kissed him in the mouth agressively, and he didn't really seemed to mind. He returned my kisses and his hands were all over me. I've gone a little bit to the south: I traced his body with my tongue from his lips to his stomach. I went back and bit him on the neck, which caused him to moan loudly and make me horny as hell. I rubbed myself against his pants and felt him get bigger under me. I didn't want to stop, but I had to. I kissed his lips again and went back to my seat. ''Wooo!!!'' Everyone was screaming, in total delirium. In the whole room, I was probably the most sober person.

Later, when I looked around me I realised Edward and I were alone in the room. Judging by the crahsing sound and a loud growl form the kitchen, Rosalie and Emmett were there. Jasper and Alice must have been in the bathroom. I moved to Edward, leaning over him. He was awake. ''Hey.'' He had a huge grin that made me blush. ''Hey.'' I replied, looking into his eyes. ''Edward is it just my drunken kinky imagination or is everyone in this house doing it but us?'' He chuckled. ''You're probably right.'' We were silent for a couple of minutes. ''Edward...'' I whispered quietly. ''What is it Bella?'' I knew he knew what was on my mind. I knew he was going to try to stop me. But I was more sober than he was. I kissed his abs- that made him breathe in deeply. I didn't stop this time. I came back to his neck and bit him. I found his lips and started kissing them.


	10. Butterfly

**Some will probably kill me. In advance: I apologise!!!**

* * *

Take those dreams  
And make them all come true  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly, fly away  


* * *

**Chapter 10: Butterfly**

As soon as my lips found his, our tongues started a mini-war. He put his hands on my ass and squeezed me gently. A groan escaped my lips. His hands got under my nighty and wrapped themselves around my waist. He turned us around and I arched my back so he could pull the nighty off of me. He began kissing my breasts, planting soft little kisses until he reached my belly button. He grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders, kissing my panties and making my breathing hitch. My legs gave up when he started kissing my thighs. I let out a soft moan and opened my eyes to his face. He was kissing me lightly, with kisses filled with thrill and passion. His hands were around my back and I lifted my self up to help him unclasp and remove my bra.

I felt the famous hot sensation on my cheeks when the bra left my body, but didn't pay too much attention to it. He started sucking on my nipple, biting it sometimes, making me moan softly in pleasure. He hooked his fingers on the sides of my panties and sucked on my neck while he was slowly pulling them down. I was red again when he got up to look at me. His eyes were raping my body, looking at every inch of it. They stopped when they saw a black tattoo. His fingers crossed it gently, and he smiled. ''It's a butterfly.'' He whispered. ''Freedom.'' I whispered back. He leaned down and kissed it softly. He didn't stop on it. He went more down, kissing my sensitive spot. I gasped lightly when I felt his tongue. He was so gentle, yet so rough. His tongue made me go to stars and back. When he put in two of his fingers and started fucking me with them, I moaned extremely loudly. My moans turned into panting that finished with a loud scream of pleasure when I came. I was still panting when I got up and started pulling his pants down.

I took a deep breath before I pulled his boxers down- I didn't really know what to expect. My eyes widened when I saw how big he was. I mean, really big. I didn't say a word, because I knew he'd stop everything if I did. Instead, I licked all of its length, putting it in my mouth and do as Edward's hand on my head showed me. ''Fuck, Bella...'' He moaned and it made me feel wet again. I moved faster and faster until he suddenly moved my head away and layed me on the floor again. I wrapped my legs around him. He settled himself between my legs, and I could feel him at my entrance. We were both breathing heavily when he caressed my cheek. ''Are you sure Bella?'' I was sure, I just wasn't sure if my voice would be strong enough. So I just nodded and pulled his head to me. I gave him a passionate kiss that meant much more than a normal kiss. And then I felt him enter.

He entered me in a swift move and I winced in the pain. He broke the kiss. ''Bella?'' He sounded worried, but I shook my head. ''I'm fine. Just... Be gentle.'' He started kissing my neck and entering me slowly. I didn't know exactly when, but in one point the pain became pure pleasure. He was kissing me and I moaned into his mouth. That caused him to groan and thrust in me harder. ''Edward, ungh... Oh, Edward!'' I panted while he thrusted me faster and faster. ''Bella... I'm gonna..'' He kissed me again and growled. ''Me too Edward... Oh, fuck, faster, faster!'' We screamed simultaneously as we came. I was still shaking, feeling the pulsating sensation that went through my entire body. He fell on my chest, panting even harder than I was. I wrapped my arms around his head. ''I love you, Bella.'' I heard him whisper. I blushed again. ''I love you too.'' He locked his lips with mine.

When I opened my eyes, I was in my room. I quickly sat up. I was wrapped in sheets, wearing the underwear Alice had given me. Edward was lying next to me, still asleep. My head hurt a bit- I forgot totally about my cheek. But that had to wait. I innocently snuggled my self with Edward. ''Mmm, good morning, beautiful.'' He kissed the top of my head. ''Edward, did I just have a very good dream or...?'' I looked into his eyes with fear. What if I just dreamt all of that??? He chuckled. ''You mean if we really had mind blowing sex in the middle of Alice's room? Well, yes, I believe we did.'' He had a huge grin on his face. I blushed a bit. ''I win.'' He said, amused. ''What?'' He looked at me. ''I told you I'm good enough to make you scream.'' I laughed together with him, tightening my grip on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. ''I'm not going anywhere.''

After some games that included our tongues and the whipped cream I found in the fridge, I was alerted. ''Fuck, Edward, we have school!'' I wanted to rush out of the bed. I was a geek for life. He caught me firmly. ''I called and said that you're still hurting from the close meeting with the locker.'' He chuckled as I slapped his chest. ''Anyways, Ivy said she'll bring the homework after school.'' I smiled. Ivy and Anthony kissed a week ago. They were now officially dancing. She was flying. I grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed it along a very sensible part of Edward's body.

About two thirty there was a knock on the door. Edward put on a shirt and went to open it. He came with a bunch of papers. ''Homework.'' He was next to me in an instant. ''When did you do your tattoo?'' He asked and I blushed, having a short flashback to when he finally saw the tattoo. ''Right after I came here, I think. It was my way of showing I was my own person, that I don't depend on any stupid boy or parents.'' He made a pouty face. I rolled my eyes. ''You're not any stupid boy. You're my special stupid boy.'' I grinned and kissed him. ''You did not just say that.'' And the game began.

Next day in school I was on Cloud Nine. Honestly. Everything went perfect, There were only two days of school left, holidays coming... We didn't have Christmas break, because the school was very much multi-cultural, but we always had holidays from the 30th of December to January 11. They were finally here. Every grade was perfect, all of my friends were happy, I was way happy, having fun with Edward, laughing with him and being just plain happy. That is, until an accidental meeting in the hallway.

I was going to class with Angela and Ivy, when someone grabbed my wrist. It was too rough for Edward, so I had no doubts in who this was. ''Bella, come take a walk with me.'' Jacob asked, with a tone that made my stomach turn. ''No.'' I jerked my hand away and went on with my friends. He grabbed me again, with more force this time. ''I said, come with me.'' I glared at him. ''If you do not release my hand in five seconds, I'll scream for help. You'll be in jail for rape, I can assure you. 5.'' He left my hand. ''I'm not your toy Jacob, but there are plenty other sluts in this school. Leave me and my friends alone!'' I turned around and hurried to class. Before I entered, I realised my wrist was red. Fuck. I pulled my sleeve over it, not wanting to alarm Edward. It would be a shame if he smashed Jacob against a wall. I mean, poor wall. But I couldn't stop shaking. I've never seen Jacob act like this. I sat next to Edward and he looked at me with a question mark in his eyes. I shook my head, but couldn't stop thinking about Jacob.

I've never seen such anger in his eyes. Such... Darkness. And I've known him for years. I was afraid for him, my self and my friends. And my Edward. Edward knew something was bothering me, judging by fifteen notes that said _What's wrong? _I couldn't really tell him. He'd get all fuzzy about it, and overreacted... _Maybe he wouldn't? _I couldn't shut the voice in the back of my head up. _Maybe you should tell him. Maybe Jacob is dangerous. _I shook my head slightly. Jacob is not dangerous. _Look at your wrist, fool! _I didn't even realise the bell rang until everyone started getting up. ''Edward, you go home, I have to go to Nurse Jennings.'' He wanted to stay with me and he wanted to know why. ''Because of my face, okay? Please, would you go home now?'' He kissed me and left. I didn't completely lie to him. I had to go to the nurse's office. Not for my face.

About the time I was leaving the nurse's office, I felt horrible. I started running. I took out my cell and sent a message to Alice. _Something's wrong! Come 2 my place! _I started running faster. I _knew _something was wrong. I got to the house quickly. I started banging on the door. ''Edward!! Open up!'' The door opened. I entered shakily, praying to God Alice would read her messages like usual. ''Edward?'' _Thump! _I felt huge pain in the back of my head, and the last thing I saw were high-heel shoes of a disgusting pink color.

* * *

**My apologies. You have the picture of Bella's tattoo on my profile. Check it out, it's really nice and I want one just like that! **

**Don't forget to review you guys! Love ya XOXO**

**P.S.- I'm verry happy you like the previous chapter!!! =) =) XOXO**


	11. The hospital

shae8500**- Thank you so much for the review!!! I'm extremely happy with the fact you love my story!!! Thank you so much!!! XOXO**

**So here's another chapter. Hopefully you'll like it! XOXO**

* * *

**You go back to her  
And I go  
Back to  
Black**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The hospital**

I had the worst nightmare. I dreamed someone had shot Edward again. Only this time, he was lying on the floor in front of me and I couldn't do anything because my hands were tied. Literally. Someone had also cut my arm, all of it's length with a knife. I was screaming and crying and trying to find a way to cover my self up- I was naked. I screamed when a black shadow howered over me, and a high pitched evil laugh pierced my ears...

My eyes opened rapidly. I was panting like I had just run a marathon. Cold sweat was all over me. It took my eyes some time to adjust to the neon hospital light. _Hospital light? _What the fuck? I tried to get up on my elbows, but I groaned in pain when I realised I had a needle stuck in my arm. I felt like I was going to throw up. I blinked a few times, looking around me. This wasn't my room. This was definitely a hospital room, white and scary. I was attached to devices that were beeping and making strange noises. I looked around and realised someone was sitting on a tiny couch next to the door. He was sleeping. ''Jazz!'' I tried to talk but my throat hurt so much. Every single bit of my body hurt. The door opened and Alice walked in with two cups that were steaming. She squealed when she looked at me and the cups fell to the floor. ''Bella!''

She ran to me and stopped in front of my bed. She had no make up on and deep circles under her eyes. Her hair was a mess. ''Dad!'' She yelled loudly, not moving her glance from my face. Jasper jumped up nervously and rubbed his eyes. ''Bella!'' He said, visibly relieved and then stopped again. The door opened again and Alice's dad entered the room. ''Bella! How are you feeling?'' He sounded extremly worried- he had dark circles on his face, just like his daughter. ''I... Can I have some water?'' I croaked out. My throat was throbbing with pain and I barely spoke. ''Of course.'' Alice ran behind the door in the room and came back with a full cup. ''Here you go, honey.'' She whispered, giving me the cup carefuly. I drank it all up like I haven't had water in weeks. I almost choke on it too.

After I stopped coghing, I looked back at their steady faces. Alice's lips were trembling. ''Bella, do you remember what happened?'' Carslisle asked in a calm voice. I shook my head. ''Someone hit me. And I fell... Where's Edward?'' My heart stopped. I'm not exaggerating- the machine made that constantly beeping noise that goes off when someone dies. ''You don't remember anything after you fell?'' Carlisle didn't answer my question and my eyes teared up. ''Where is Edward?'' I said and felt the warm tears slide down my cheek when I saw Jasper hugging Alice. ''Edward is in surgery. He was shot in his shoulder.'' Carlisle answered, shaking from tears and anger. ''Edward's shot?'' They were starting to get a little fuzzy. I forced myself not to fall unconscious. ''Who?'' Alice was sobbing in Jasper's shirt. ''Jacob Black.'' Jasper answered my question quietly. My head fell into my hands and I started crying hard.

''That's not all, Bella. He wasn't alone. Two girls were with him and taped the whole thing.'' Jasper continued talking. His voice was shaking with anger. ''They even taped...'' ''Jasper, not now!'' Carlisle said in a hurry. ''They even taped what?'' I looked straight into Jasper's eyes. ''They taped him raping you.''

In the next two days I haven't slept, eaten or drank. I just cried. I was never alone in my room: Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were always there, at least one of them. They kept hugging me and shushing me and saying that everything will be alright... But they couldn't stop me from crying. And no one told me anything about Edward. Not a single word. They just kept saying that everything will be alright.

After the third day, I got up from my bed. I swayed on my feet but managed to keep my balance- which was a miracle. The stupid devices started beeping loudly and two nurses ran into the room. ''Miss, you need to lay down.'' One of them said catching my hand. I jerked it away. ''I need to see Edward.'' ''You have to lay down.'' She insisted and caught my hand again. ''Are you deaf or just plain stupid? I need to see Edward!'' I screamed, crying again. Emmett ran into the room and put his hands around me. ''Bella, you need to lay down.'' I looked into his eyes. ''Emmett, I need to see him.'' He brought me back to my bed. ''I know you do, but if even if you were capable, you're not allowed. He's on ICU. You can't see him now.'' I was still sobbing when he put the blanket over me. ''But I...'' ''But nothing, Bella. Please lay down and stay here, okay?'' I nodded and grabbed his hand. ''Will you stay here?'' He pulled a chair to the bed. ''Of course. Now try and sleep.''

When I woke up, Emmett was still in my room. ''Can I see him now?'' I asked in a hurry. He rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. ''You're so stubborn, Bella.'' I loved the fact that Emmett didn't act like I was made out of glass, like everyone else did. They tried to hide it, but it was too obvious. I didn't smile back at him. ''I want to see him.'' I said again, tired of repeating it. Emmett sighed. ''Fine. Under one condition. Eat breakfast.'' I made a grimace. I didn't want to eat. I'd probably throw it up. But he was serious. ''Fine.'' I huffed and let him bring me eggs.

''And... Go Bella!'' He yelled and clapped excitedly when I ate the final piece. I wanted to throw it all up, eventually I will, for sure, but now I needed to see Edward. ''Take me to him.'' I said, getting up. The bloody machines started beeping again. Emmett casually pulled the plug. He helped me up and pulled my IV. I've gone to the hallway and he led me to what I suppose was ICU. The hospital smell made me even sicker, but I've gone through the whole department without stopping. ''There.'' Emmett pointed at one of the rooms with glass walls. I gasped and my hand flew across my mouth. Edward was lying there. Edward. Edward.

Silent tears started streaming down my cheeks when I saw him: he was connected to a heart monitor, he had a tube sticking out of his mouth and his arm was covered in white. I've gone a bit closer to the wall and put my hand on it. I wanted to be inside, next to his bed. I wanted tohold his unharmed hand. I wanted to be there for him and I couldn't. ''Emmett! What are you doing?'' I didn't pay much attention to the voice that was yelling at Emmett. I kept staring at Edward. ''Bella, you have to leave.'' Someone was pulling me away from the glass. I didn't move an inch. ''Bella!'' I turned my head around to Carlisle's face. I nodded and started walking slowly, still looking at Edward. _I love you. I love you. Wake up. Please, be okay. _

''Bella, you shouldnt've gone to see him. You should've waited.'' Carlisle was talking while he recconected the monitors. I nodded lamely. ''I'm sorry.'' He was like that because of me. It was my fault. I wiped some more tears. ''Bella, are you okay?'' Carlisle looked concerned again. I was so sick of those looks every day. So sick of being treated like I was a child. The picture of Edward with a tube in his mouth flashed in my mind and I leaned over the edge of the bed to throw up.

''So, Isabella, how are you feeling?'' ''It's Bella.'' I told the psychiatrist. I really didn't want to talk to her. She waited, probably for the answer on the question about my feelings. Well I wasn't going to answer it. All this time she's been in my room I could've spend in more useful ways. Like trying to talk Carlisle into letting me see Edward again. But, nooo. They had to drag another doctor. ''Bella, why aren't you eating?'' What the fuck? Did someone told her to annoy me to death? ''I'm not hungry.'' ''Three days?'' I rolled my eyes. ''I ate this morning.'' Is Edward okay? ''But you threw up. Aren't you hungry?'' I shook my head. Is he waking up? ''Does this have anything to do with Jacob?'' I glared at her. ''Listen, I'm sure you're a nice person. But please, fuck away from me! I don't want to talk to you!'' I screamed at the lady and turned around in my bed.

I looked through the window, watching as the day and night shifted. It wasn't that much of a difference- they were both annoyingly gray. I heard someone's footsteps. ''Good morning, Bella.'' ''Good morning, Carlisle.'' I answered quietly. I was expecting a lecture about my behaviour. ''How are you feeling today?'' I sighed heavily. ''The same. Is Edward awake?'' There was a long silence. ''No, not yet.'' Carlisle finally answered. I nodded. ''Can I see him?'' I didn't put much hope in the answer. ''No, not yet.''

Days have passed. I still didn't eat. Everyone would still tell me that it will be okay. The psychiatrist made an effort and came two more times. Alice and Rosalie sat by my side, talking and talking until they would fall asleep. Emmett and Jasper were on the couch in shifts, watching that no one would go into my room. I looked worse by the day. I talked to them, answered their questions. I even once laughed. Once.

After a week, they didn't even bother to pretend happy. They would just beg me to eat something. Or move. But today, Alice ran into my room screaming. ''BellaEdward'sawakeyoucangoseehim!!!!'' I looked at her. ''Ali, slow down!'' She took a deep breath. ''Edward is awake!'' She yelled again. My eyes widened. ''Ali, this is soo not funny.'' She started pulling my legs out of bed. ''It's true, come with me! Come on, Bella, move it!'' I got out of the bed and pulled my IV with me. Alice dragged me to one of the rooms down the hall. I stopped in front of the room. ''Ali...'' ''Shut up, Bella.'' She opened the door and pulled me in.

* * *

**Guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! Review! XOXO**


	12. Breathe

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Writer's block, you know.  
It's 2.30 in the morning, I'm way tired and my parents are yelling to go to sleep... But just for you... **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Breathe**

I almost fainted when I entered the room. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't even keep my eyes open. I shut them tightly and opened them when Alice hit me in the ribs. My bruised ribs. ''Ouch!'' I jumped up and my eyes opened. I stopped with my hands on my ribs, staring at the site before me: Carlisle and a woman with a red face were by Edward's bed, staring at me and smiling. Edward was behind his father. I took a trembling step towards him. ''You look like shit, Swan.'' I heard a silent voice and then a chuckle and my eyes were full of tears. ''Edward.'' I whispered, as a recognition. ''Come here.'' He sounded like he wa a big time, lung-cancer-won't-stop-smoking person. I walked to him slowly, somehow afraid that he'd dissappear when I see him. But he didn't.

I stared into his face in shock: he looked ten times worse than I did. He had red cuts and dark bruises, and his lip was swollen. His shoulder was still wrapped in the white stuff and his hospital gaunt was only covering him up to the waist. As much as it was obvious that it hurt him, he was smiling at me with his crooked smile. I smiled back at him. ''You look even shittier.'' I put my free hand on his face, gently, trying not to touch his wounds. ''We'll leave you two alone.'' The woman said, getting up from her chair. ''No, no, you stay, you're his family!'' Or so I supposed. She had a smile similar to Edward's and her hair colour was just like his. ''You are too. By the way, I'm Esme, Edward's mother.'' ''Nice to meet you.'' I answered, blushing. They soon left the room and I was alone with Edward. I pulled a chair to his bed and sat on it. ''Jeesh, Bella, you look like a skeleton.'' His voice was concerned. I knew I looked awful, but I couldn't help it.

''Yeah, I know. I haven't eaten much.'' I answered, taking his hand. ''God, Edward, I was so scared.'' I said in a trembling voice. ''Bella, I am so sorry.'' He sounded sad. I looked at him confused. ''I'm sorry all that happened. And that I couldn't protect you. And...'' ''Stop, Edward! None of that was your fault. You were fucking shot!'' I couldn't figure out why he thought it was his fault. ''I should have helped you! Thank God the police came before he did anything more serious.'' He was looking into my eyes. ''What do you mean? Jazz told me that some girl filmed him when he was...'' I couldn't say it out loud. It was horrible to think about it. ''He started. He almost did. And then dozens of cops came into the house and cuffed him. And I don't know what happened later. They took you away from me and I fell unconscious.'' He cupped my cheek with his hand. ''But still, they hit you, and you were screaming... Don't you remember?'' I shook my head. I didn't remember anything of it. I would sometimes have blurry nightmares, but nothing too concrete. I only had the evidence of them beating the hell out of me. My arm was cut, I had multiple bruises on my stomach and ribs and my thighs were covered in scars.

''No. I was pretty much unconscious when they hit me in the head.'' He was making small circles on my skin in silence. ''Bella, why are you crying?'' Edward sounded alert. I didn't even realise that huge warm tears were sliding down my face. I wiped them off with my hand. ''I... I don't... They hurt you!'' I was staring at the blurry floor. ''_Jacob _hurt you. Because of me! Not only hurt, he almost killed you! And...'' I didn't know what to say anymore. I just sat there crying. ''Bella. Listen to me! It's not your fault Jacob, Tanya and Lauren are mental.'' I looked at him. ''Lauren and Tanya?'' I whispered in a low voice. He nodded with an angry look on his face. ''Yeah. They were playing around with the camera. And I think Tanya hit you.'' My jaw fell to the ground. Lauren and Tanya? Could they really be that sick? That... Sadistic?

''Bella, they will not be unpunished. They are in jail now because of the stupid idea to tape it all. And we will make sure that they stay there for a long time.'' His voice was firm, determined. ''What do you mean 'we'?'' I asked, looking into his emerald eyes. Even with the wounds he had he was beautiful. ''Bella, that's not your concern.'' He had a mean little smile on his face. I figured it had to do something with the fact his family was extremely rich. I still didn't feel comfortable with that idea. ''No, that's not fair.'' I said in a soft voice. He looked at me like I was crazy. ''Could we get them somewhere else? Like... Alcatraz?'' I smiled weakly at him and he started to laugh.

''Bella, you can go home tomorrow.'' Carlisle stated after examining my wounds again. ''Really?'' Home... That felt really weird. My home was with Edward. Who wasn't going to leave the hospital for a week at least. And _our _home on the campus... Was ruined. It was a place of hate. Tragedy. ''Yeah. You can either stay at someone you know or go to your house. Since it's winter break, you have more choices.'' He smiled lightly and I forced my self to smile back. My house didn't feel that home-y to me now. I had no home without Edward. ''Ooh, that's great! Dad, can she stay with us?'' Alice's excited voice came into the room before she did. I looked at her and felt jalous again. She looked like she just walked out of a _Vogue _photoshoot. ''Well, if Bella agrees.'' Carlisle answered, hugging his daughter.

''Yeah... I wouldn't want to bother though.'' I said quickly, rethinking it. ''Not at all! Esme will get your room ready, Alice will bring you there tomorrow.'' Carlisle flashed one of the Hollywood-smiles his children inherrited from him and left the room. ''Ooh, Bella, this will be so great!!! We can have a sleepover!'' She squealed excitedly, laughing quickly. ''Nothing like the one on campus, but still... It'll be a girls night!'' I blushed when she mentioned the last sleepover. I remembered some of it clearly, some fuzzy. I remembered cristal clear the part where Edward took my virginity. The heat on my cheeks felt hotter. And suddenly it was replaced by terrible cold. ''Ali?'' I sounded like I was choking. ''What day is it today?'' ''Sunday.'' I nodded. ''And the date?'' She took out her cellphone. ''The third.'' Third. When was the last time...? Like a month, month and a half? No. I couldn't be that late. ''Bella, are you okay? You're awfully pale.'' She said, worried. I shook my head. ''N... Nothing.''

I was putting my stuff into a bag. I got loads of clothes from Alice. The fact that I was in a hospital bed didn't mean I had to wear ugly clothes. But I preffered the ugly hospital gaunt over Marc Jacob's tight jeans and Jimmy Choo 6 inch heels. Honestly. Who wears 6 inch shoes in a hospital? That was the least of my worries. Alice was coming to pick me up in minutes.. I played with my Corby. ''Hey, Bells, you ready?'' Her smiling face was radiating with happiness. She probably thought I was going to be her make-up doll. I nodded my head weakly and followed her down to her Porsche. I sat into the seat and she clapped her hands. ''Shoot! I forgot my keys at dad's office. I'm gonna go get them. Do you want me to bring you anything?'' I thought about that for a minute and replied carefully. ''Umm. A pregnancy test?'' My voice broke four times. My eyes were wet. She stared at me with her mouth open and then turned around and ran back to the hospital. I concentrated really really hard on not shaking like crazy.

The sound of the door shutting startled me. Alice was in the driver's seat, grabbing the wheel and threw me a brown baggie. It became so real. My ears were ringing. Somewhere in the background I knew I heard Alice's voice. I was just too busy fighting with my self.

''Hello, Bella! I'm so glad you'll stay here!'' Esme hugged me tightly. I put the baggie in my bag before I entered their house. ''I'm glad to be here.'' I answered, focusing on not-crying. Alice dragged my hand. ''Yeah, mom, we gotta get ready!'' She squealed, but it sounded so fake and worried. I hoped Esme didn't notice it. The house was beautiful, at least the part I saw when Alice dragged me all around it. It was HUGE. As in really, really, really, reaaaally big. It was all glassy, isolated in the woods. ''So, this is my Emmett's room, my room, Edward's room... Your room.'' The room she pointed at was directly across hers and Edward's. She got me in and my jaw fell open. This was a freaking hotel suite. It had a king size bed, bookshelves filled with books and CDs, a flat-screen and another door, which probably led to the bathroom.

''Bella.'' Alice spoke in a not-so-calm voice. I turned around to her. Her eyes were worried. ''Are you gonna do it?'' I felt lightheaded again. I nodded slightly, pulling out the brown baggie. She pointed to the other door. I got into the big white-blue bathroom that had a shower, a bath-tub and a huge mirror. But this was no time to admire the decorations. I took a deep breath and took out the box from the bag. It had simple instructions. I would have known what to do without them, but I wanted to put it off as much as possible. Okay. Step 1: Pee on the stupid stick. Step 2: Wait for 90 seconds. Okay. Easy enough. Come on, Bella. You can do it. Pee on the dumb stick.

With trembling hands I put the stick near the sink and started counting in my head. I stared at the mirror. _25, 26... _I can't have a baby now. I'm too young. God, please, let me not have a baby.

* * *

Take the stick, Bella. Breathe.


	13. Rain

**First, I would like to apologise. I somehow have the feeling that some of you will want to kill me because of this. But, my story- my rules. Figuratively speaking ofc, since the original story is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer. Domino XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Rain**

**_1 year later_**

''Bella, are you ready? We have to go!'' Alice's voice came to my ears and I forced myself to get off the bed. I didn't want to go on this trip. I wanted to stay at the campus, far away from Edward and Jennifer. It's not like I missed him. Okay, it is. But still, the fact we were broken up didn't mean that I had to endure Jennifer's presence in Edward's lap. I sighed and answered back. ''Coming, Ali!!!'' I got off the bed and went to the hallway, taking my bag.

When we were finally in the car, I turned up my iPod way too loud just so I couldn't listen to them. _Possibility_ was distracting me lightly, but made me think back to exactly one year ago. I didn't want to think about that. But I had no choice.

Exactly one year ago, in tears and shaking, I told Edward Cullen I didn't love him anymore. I told him I couldn't stay with him after what had happened. It's not you, it's me. I cried because I was lying. I lied and hoped my nose would grow just like Pinocchio's. So he could figure out why I was leaving him. So _I _could figure out why I was leaving him. It was, without a doubt, the stupidest decision in my entire life. Still today, I kicked my self in the ass screaming _What the fuck was wrong with you?!?!? _I never told him about the whole pregnancy scare thing. I made Alice promise me not to tell him either.

A month later, when I came to him to tell him everything, he told me he had a new girlfriend. It came to me like a slap. I faked happiness for him and gave my congrats and then went to my room to cry. Alice and Rosalie were still my best friends. It was extremely weird when I would come to Alice for a make-over, sleepover, homework... We didn't speak much- muttered greetings, using every chance we got not to touch each other. It felt horrible, and it was all my fault.

And now, back to the presence. Alice somehow, intentionally forgot to mention that the happy couple will be joining us on the camping trip. I wanted to barf. And here I was in the same car as them. I never liked Jennifer. Seeing her now, ordering around everyone made me not like her even more. I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I turned around to her bleached blond hair and face that she probably dipped into a pool full of make up. ''Isabelllla'' I wanted to punch her when she called me like that. ''Give me your cellphone.'' I looked at her blankly. ''Why?'' She glared at me. ''I want to see it.'' I laughed into her face and put the earphones back in my ears. Yeah, right. As the months passed she'd gone from plain cutie to total bitch. She thought the whole world was hers. Not me.

''Would you stop it and help me put up this shit?'' Edward growled at his girlfriend, who was all around him, hanging herself on his neck and screaming every time she would hear something in the bushes. ''Are you crazy?'' She answered, moving away from him. ''I just got my nails done.'' She showed her neon pink nails and I had to cover a laugh with a cough. She glared at me and I looked away but still laughed. I heard Edward's amused quiet laugh when she went to bother Rosalie. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sound as long as I could. ''Bella, where did you learn to set up tents?'' Alice was staring at my creation. ''I did something wrong, didn't I?'' I sighed. I expected this. Even with instructions, I was incapable of putting together a toy. ''No, actually, this is perfect.'' She smiled warmly at me. ''Ali, how are we going to keep warm? It's winter, you know?'' I asked, now serious. ''Don't worry.''

The night fell quickly. It was so fucking cold. I was alone, maybe that was the reason. Everyone else were snuggling. Except Edward and Jennifer. He looked bored and she was pacing around, trying to find signal for her cell. My eyes met Edward's and I blushed deeply. I looked away fast. ''I'm gonna go sleep.'' I said to Alice. She got up and went after me. ''Here, hold this.'' She gave me a thick blanket, that even made me sweat holding it on me. We got into the tent and wrapped those blankets around us. Rosalie soon came. It was a quiet night, although sometimes we could hear thunders. Every time that happened Jennifer squealed, Edward would growl and we would burst into laughters.

''Wake up!!! We're playing Hide and Seek!!!'' Alice squealed directly to my ear and I jumped up. I looked around grogily and took my clothes. They waited until I showed up and then started playing. Jennifer was to seek. I ran for a few minutes, in a safe, forward direction and then stopped, when I felt the heavy raindrops on my head. I pulled my hoddie on and ran even farther. Somewhere around here were multiple caves, I just didn't know where.

I slipped suddenly and ended face up to the rain that was only getting stronger. A scream of pain escaped my mouth when I tried to get up with the help of my hands. ''Bella!'' I must've hit my head pretty hard, though it was near impossible on the soft wooden ground, because I could swear I just heard Edward Cullen yell my name. ''Bella, are you okay?'' His face was in front of me. He was kneeling, taking my hand and looking at it. ''Only you can sprain your hand like this.'' He said shaking his head and smiling. ''Come on, we'll go to the caves, it's starting to fall heavily. Bella?'' I was shocked that he was here, touching me, smiling at me, talking normally. I blushed when I realised I was staring and he helped me get up. He caught my unharmed hand and ran towards the thick trees.

''I told you we weren't lost!'' He said excitedly after ten minutes of wandering through the forest, getting wetter and wetter. We got into the stone cave and I leaned against the wall, sitting down. I stared at the rain. Edward was on the other side of the cave, standing. ''Does your hand hurt?''He asked in a low voice. I shook my head. ''Thanks.'' I said quietly. The uncomfortable silence was overwhelming. But I wasn't going to speak- at least not first. What should I ever tell him, after avoiding him for a year? How ya doin? How's that ho you're going out with? I love you? I shook my head violently trying to get rid of those thoughts. He didn't say anything.

After what seemed an eternity, he spoke. ''So, how have you been?'' His voice was barely a whisper, but I still heard him. ''Okay, I guess. How are things with you and Jennifer?'' I replied quietly, looking at him. He had an annoyed express on his face. ''Not fine, I guess.'' I nodded at his answer, realising I was just about to blurb something stupid and not bein able to stop myself. ''Edward, why are you with her?'' I blushed the moment I said it, and his eyes widened. I didn't wait for his answer, I kept talking. ''I mean, you could have done so much better. I can see that you're not happy with her- a blind man could see that. Why the torture?'' I stopped talking when he stared at the ground.

''I'm with her because I'm trying to forget you Bella.''

My face paled after I heard his low whisper. Outside, I probably wouldn't have, but here, protected from the rain, every sound was loud and clear.. I didn't say anything. I just kept looking at his face, hoping his glance would meet mine again. It did. ''I know what you said a year ago, Bella. I remember every word. But that doesn't stop me from loving you, like _I _still do.'' His voice was bitter and shaky, but he never looked away from me. His expression was sad and hurt and I had to force myself not to cry when I looked at him. I really hurt him, much more then I ever knew. It felt like thousands of knives were cutting through my body and ripping my heart apart. He started coming closer to me. ''Bella? I mean it.'' Saying that, he cupped my face into his hands and his face was suddenly very near. 'Bella!!! Edward!!!'' Alice's voice came from outside and Edward jumped away from me.

We had to go home sooner than we planned because the rain planned to drown us. Alice and the others were trying to find us for over an hour. Well, not all the others- Jennifer stayed at the tent because she was afraid the rain might destroy her new Gucci shoes. Jesus Christ, could this girl get any dumber? The ride home felt longer and quieter- maybe that was just because I felt Edward's eyes on me. I was scared to look at him. _''Bella? I mean it.'' _He actually loved me? Still? After what I've done to him?

I wanted to scream out of misery every time I would see him kiss or hug Jennifer. I wanted to punch something until I couldn't move no more. Preferably, Jennifer. My iPod was ripping my ears, with the song _So close _by Jeanette McCurdy. I smiled bitterly at the lyrics and then stared at empty space, still feeling Edward's burning gaze on my skin.

* * *

**So, umm, how did you like it? I know it's been ages since I've updated. Writer's block, full force. Well, hope you still like it and won't stop reading it. =) Love, Domino XOXO**


	14. Baby food

**I was so happy when I saw your reviews I wanted to jump and sing and dance. I did that actually. =) Thank you so much!!! I love you all!!!! Here's a longer update. It has over 2500 words. Hope you like it. =) Domino XOXO**

* * *

**So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me?  
SOS **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Baby food.**

''Edward!'' I screamed his name in ecstasy when he bit my neck. My lips still felt sore of his kisses full of emotions. He stood up from the bed and looked at my naked body. ''Smile for the camera!!!'' There was a flash of light and then I saw Jennifer's face. And so many more face behind her. They were all laughing at me while I tried to cover my self up with my hands. Edward laughed and went over to her to kiss her. He kissed her with much more passion than he'd ever kissed me. She moaned in pleasure and stared at me with an evil grin on her face as Edward fell down in front of her, dead.

I opened my eyes quickly, getting up and panting like I had just ran a marathon. The door opened abruptly and Alice and Rosalie rushed in- I could swear I saw someone else behind them. ''Bella, are you okay??'' I looked around. It took me some time to realise I was at the Cullens'. I spent my winter break there. It was as comfortable as it could have gotten with my ex-boyfriend a room away from me. My ex-boyfriend who told me he loved me. My eyes teared up. ''Bella??'' Rosalie shook me and her perfect face was worried. ''I... What happened?'' I asked, confused by the fact they were in my room in their PJ's, worried sick. ''You were screaming. Don't you remember?'' Rosalie said carefully and I shook my head, blushing. ''I'm so sorry.'' I started apologising, but they stopped me. ''Look, you're safe, that's what matters, okay?'' Alice patted my head. ''I'll get you a sleeping pill and water.'' She suddenly stopped. ''Jesus, Bella, you're soaking wet, are you okay?'' She said concerned and I felt how sweat poured down my neck. I shook my head. ''I'm fine Alice. But please get me another pajama and a sleeping pill.''

Even after the sleeping pill I couldn't sleep. I was too occupied with thinking about Edward. About what he had said in the cave. And I was almost positive that I saw him right behind Rosalie when she came into my room- no one had that hair color. I turned on my side and closed my eyes. Unclearly, before going to sleep, I saw his perfect emerald eyes.

I woke up at 6 AM, in cold sweat. I didn't really remember what in the dream had upset me. I had a feeling I'm better not knowing. I got out of the bed and made my way to the kitchen. Hopefully, no one will be having sex. I giggled at my silly thought, but then again- four couples were staying in this house. Actually, since Jennifer left yesterday, maybe only three. I got to the kitchen. I rummaged through the kitchen counters in my quest to find Nesquik. Luckily, they had everything- I think I even saw a Hipp baby food somewhere.

I put the milk to warm up and two spoons of Nesquik in the mug. It seemed almost ridiculous- in between all those fine china and decorative glasses and cups to find mugs with writings like 'Hottest thing around' and 'Will you be my gummy bear?'. I took one with Bart Simpson on it, poured milk into it and stirred it with my spoon. I sat at the table closest to the glass wall of the house. I've always loved this house, it looked like it was from a book, totally surreal. I stared through the window and admired the beautiful view- the calm river and the quiet woods, without the sun, because there rarely was one here. I put my chin on my knees and put my cocoa on the table. ''Didn't you get a sleeping pill or something?''

I turned around, startled a bit. Not that I needed to see who it was. Edward was only in his pajama pants. I blushed and turned back to the window. It could have been -375°C outside, but this house was so well heated it was always warm- but just warm enough. ''I couldn't sleep.'' He rummaged through the kitchen counters. ''Damn. Did you by any chance see a Bart Simpson mug?'' I laughed as I took a sip from the mug. ''Don't think so.'' I put it back on the table so he could see it. I heard a muffled laugh. ''That's mine, Swan.'' He said while pulling out a chair and sitting on the other side of the table.

Being this close to him, mere 4 feet between us, still made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. ''Want some?'' I offered pushing the mug towards him. He took a sip from it. ''Cocoa? Really, Swan.'' He gave me the mug back. ''Shut up, Cullen.'' We stared through the windows in that awkward silence that made me sick. I didn't know what to tell him after what he'd told me. ''Why were you screaming?'' He asked in a low voice, not looking at me. ''None of your business.'' I answered back. ''I had a nightmare.'' I said after a moment of silence. ''What about?'' His voice was becoming more and more normal. I shrugged my shoulders.

''Why did Jennifer leave?'' I asked after a few minutes of silence. I wanted to know. He laughed carelessly. ''She was under the impression that we weren't just hiding from the rain in that cave.'' His answer was light and entertained and I felt my face turn redder. ''Why would she ever think that?'' I asked in a shaky voice. ''I might have told her something in that sense. Together with the fact I was leaving her.'' I turned around and stared at him with my mouth open. He wasn't just screwing around, he really did it. ''You broke up with her?'' I asked incredulously. He nodded. I kept staring in shock. What the fuck did he tell her about me???

''What are you guys doing here?'' Esme's voice, although full of worry- after all, it was 6.30 AM- was clearly happy. The one thing I hated when I left Edward was the sad look in Esme's eyes. She loved me even then, she was like a second mother to me. And as much as I loved her too, I was dreaded with the joyful tone in her voice. ''I couldn't sleep.'' Both Edward and me answered in the same time. She laughed silently. ''Do you want something to eat? I can make pancakes...'' Before she finished the sentence, she was already looking for a bowl. Even if we said no, she would've made the pancakes. Cooking was her thing.

After three pancakes with Nutella and refusing the fourth, fifth and sixth one, I was still staring through the window. Edward was eating his, with marmalade and Nutella. I never figured that one out. I laughed and shook my hand while I watched him. He looked at me and stuck his tongue out. ''Edward that is absolutely disgusting.'' I said rolling my eyes. ''You never tried it. You have no right to talk.'' He answered and dug in. ''I wasn't referring to the horrible mixture in the pancakes, but the fact that you're sticking your tongue out while it's full of jelly and chocolate and pancakes.'' He did it again and I laughed. ''Edward!'' Esme said when she saw him. I was shaking with laughter.

When I was on facebook, a chat message from Angela arrived.

_bella, you didn't did you?-A_

_angie, what r u talking about?-B_

I honestly had no idea what she meant. I haven't heard from her since the winter break begun. Which reminded me- school was starting in three days. Damn. I sighed and Angela's reply came.

_every1 talk about how EC left jnnfr bcause of u-A_

I stared at the screen. What?

_and she's talkin bout how u guys did IT in a cave in the woods.-A_

_i'm sorry.  
WHAT???????-B_

_ik, i shouldn't trust her, but man, bella. every1 is talkin  
apparently, EC himself told her that-A_

''Edward!!!'' I screamed loudly. I was sure everyone in the house heard me. He came into the room. ''What the fuck did you tell that skank???'' I yelled at him and he closed the door. ''What do you mean, Bella?'' He asked, confused. ''I mean, why the fuck is everyone on the campus talking about how you left that Jennifer because of me and how we fucked in the woods, that's what I mean!'' I blushed suddenly when I realised how loud I yelled. But I would deal with it later. ''So I'm asking: what the hell did you tell her?'' I yelled again, only this time a bit quieter. I felt tears of anger come to my eyes. ''Nothing, and certainly not that we slept together!'' He hissed at me, catching my hands. ''Then why the fuck is everyone on the campus talking about it? Do you know how it will be for me when I come back? Do you?'' I jerked my hand away from his and wiped the raging tears.

''Bella, why are you crying?'' He asked confused, catching my hands again. ''Because I'm angry, Edward, is that a reason good enough? Everyone will think I'm some kid of skank because that bitch doesn't know how to shut her mouth. And leave my hands alone!'' I tried jerking my hands away again, but he gripped them harder and pulled me into his embrace.

I stopped moving when his arms closed around me. After a few minutes I took a deep breath and gently pushed against his chest. He let me go and I went outside, only to see how Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett ran when I stepped out. I got to Alice's room and knocked on the door. Since there was no answer, I let my self in only to stop dead in my tracks. I didn't know if I fell and hit my head again. But I just stared at the frozen Cullens and Hales, Alice and Rosalie pushing Emmett and Jasper through an open window to another room. ''Guys, this is just... Ugggh!'' I fell on the bed and heard the window close. Alice and Rosalie sat by my side.

''What happened in there?'' Alice asked in her worried-but-curious voice while rubbing my hand. I sighed. ''You mean you didn't hear? I find that extremely hard to believe.'' I laughed shortly and sighed again. ''I'm gonna have to apologise to Carlisle and Esme.'' I said in a funny voice. The bed under me was vibrating with their silent laughter. ''Come on, Bella, what did Jennifer say?'' Rosalie asked, impatient. Call me crazy, but I kinda had a feeling that Rosalie would kill this girl, even though she was now in Dartmouth. She never liked her. I got that vibe when she called Jennifer a bitch, in her face. ''She told everyone how Edward left her because of me and how me and him had sex in that cave you found us in, Alice.''

I blabbed it out in one breath and waited for their reaction. ''Primal, Bella. Who would have thought you were into things like that?'' Rosalie started laughing and Alice followed her. I stared at them in shock. ''Rosalie, that didn't happen. And how am I gonna go to school on Monday? Who knows what else she said about me?'' I huffed and Rosalie stopped laughing. ''That really didn't happen?'' She asked in a normal voice and I shook my head. ''Why would you think it did, Rose?'' I asked, more than confused. ''Because, Bella, Edward loves you. Everyone can see it, that's why it's easy to believe.'' Alice all but screamed and I jumped at her covering her mouth.

''Come on, Ali.'' I lied to her. I didn't plan on telling them what Edward had told me. It still had to sink in. ''Jesus, Bella, are you blind? He almost jumps at you every time you walk by, when you were with us during the summer he didn't go out of the house because he couldn't stand how men looked at you in your bathing suit, and in school he never stops looking at you. What did you think?'' Alice kept talking in a fast voice. I stopped. ''Geez Ali. Even if that is true'' _Liar. _''Everyone will still believe that idiot and I0m gonna turn out like a whore.'' My fists clenched when I finished that sentence and I felt dizzy. I got off her bed and went to my room, not seeing very clearly.

''Bella, can I come in?'' Carlisle's quiet voice came from behind the door. ''Sure!'' I said, hoping he would leave the lights off. My eyes hurt, my head hurt and my throat hurt. He walked in slowly and sat on my bed. ''Bella, are you okay? Alice told me how you woke up in sweat and how you got dizzy in her room.'' His voice was concerned and his hand was on my forehead. ''I'm just so tired Carlisle. I want to sleep.'' I answered back. ''I'm sorry about my little outburst, I think it drained my energy.'' I smiled lamely and felt his hands on my throat. He got up suddenly. ''Come on, Bella, I'm taking you to the hospital.'' His voice was extremely concerned. Fuck.

After a pretty embarassing episode with fainting while the nurse took my blood, I was sitting in the white waiting room with the Cullens and the Hales, who refused to stay at home when they heard about the whole hospital thing. I was now genuinely scared. I imagined all sorts of things I didn't want to imagine. What if I had an auto-immune disease? Those are not very treatable. Actually, not treatable at all. I remembered my cousin Sarah- she was diagnosed with rheumatoid arthritis. She could end up in the wheel chair before thirty. She was almost fourteen now. Maybe I had it too. Maybe I had diabetes. That is controlable. A few guys in the school I used to hang out with had it. They seemed to have a normal life.

Maybe I had cancer. I didn't want to think about it, but the more I tried not to, the more info came to my head. I remembered reading a book about a girl with Hodgkins Lymphoma. She used to wake up in the night all sweaty. She used to feel tired. Her lymph nodes were bigger than usual. _Stop it, Bella. _She didn't die. She lost her hair. _Bella, shut up. _What if I really had cancer? _Shut the fuck up!!!!_

Through out my whole disease check off mind list, I stared at Edward. He was staring back at me. It was way after midnight. I was tired as hell, but I couldn't sleep in this uncomfortable chair. Esme could. Rosali slept on Emmett and Alice on Jazz. Edward and I were the only ones awake. I heard footsteps down the hall and in the same instance as Edward turned my head towards Carlisle, who had an unreadable look on his face. ''Bella. Your tests are in.'' I stared at him. ''And?''

* * *

**Press the green button. Press the green button. Press the green button.**

**Love, Domino XOXO**


	15. No friends

**The baby food was there only to show how many things they have and how they could allow themselves to have unneccessary baby food because they're filthy rich. =)**

**Here it is, I coughed up another chapter. Weee!!! I expect reviews guys!! **

**I realised I should have taken my story in a slightly different direction that seems very nice to me right about now. But I'll use that in a new story. XD **

**I hope you like the chapter guys! Love ya, Domino XOXO**

**

* * *

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friend **

**Chapter 15: No friends**

I started shaking slightly as I looked into Carlisle's eyes. He let out a breath. ''You have a minor infection in your throat. Strepsils pills should help it.'' He smiled and I crashed into my chair. ''Jesus Christ.'' I breathed out as I saw the other members of Carlisle's family wake up. After he repeated the diagnose to them, we waited for him to change and then went home.

This was probably the scariest moment of my life. Scared shitless doesn't describe it. I exaggerated and panicked and made people who I love worry about me. I had to stop doing that. I layed on my bed when we got home, still not breathing evenly. I glanced at the clock- it was 2.30 AM. I turned around in my bed for a long time. I took my Corby and put my earphones to listen to the radio. Not even that could've calmed me down.

After pacing the tenth circle around my room, and seeing as it was 5 AM sharp I sighed and got down to the kitchen. I hoped this wouldn't become a ritual. I didn't make cocoa. I just sat and waited for the sun to rise. Or at least see bits of the sun through the heavy clouds. I heard footsteps behind me and half-turned to see who it was. Alice was coming towards me slowly, yawning. I've never really seen her without her make up. She still looked beautiful.

''Can't sleep, eh?'' She whispered lightly taking a chair right next to me. I shook my head. ''Why are you up?'' I asked quietly. She smiled. ''Jasper has a cold. And when he has a cold he snores. A lot.'' We both muffled giggles. ''And besides, I have to think what we are going to wear for the party.'' When she said that I looked at her. ''What party?'' I asked confused and she grinned. ''The going-back-to-school-party. Today. I told you.'' I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder. ''What is it Bella?'' She asked when she put her arm around my shoulder. ''I don't know Alice.'' My voice broke two times. ''When Carlisle took me to the hospital, I was sure I was dying. As irrational as that sounds now. And I looked at Edward... And somewhere around our coming to the hospital I think I broke my heart.'' I said in sobs, wondering if I was making any sense.

''I know honey.'' Alice murmured quietly as she rubbed my shoulder. ''I know it hurts. But it's okay. He loves you.'' When she said that I started crying even harder. ''I know'' I coughed out through my sobs. I could feel her confusion. ''He told me.'' I cried into her shirt. She wrapped both of her arms around me and murmured in a low voice. Though I didn't understand her, it was soothing and I found my sleep there.

When I opened my eyes I realised I was lying on the couch. Alice was curled into a sofa next to me, sleeping with her lips slightly parted. And in the sofa opposite to hers slept Edward. I didn't move from under the blanket, but I still looked at Edward. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. He looked like a child, not a man as he often represented himself. Not a man he wanted people to think he is. Just a boy. A boy with a broken heart.

He must have brought me here. Alice may have been taking fitness, but she was way shorter than me. She couldn't have carried me from those tables to the couch. I wondered if he just accidentally entered the kitchen or Alice called him. His breathing hitched a bit; he murmured something unrecognizable. He was also covered in a blanket. A blanket with a red Ferrari Formula 1. I smiled lightly at that. I got up slightly just to see what time it is. It was 7.30. Wow. Alice was going to kill me. It just hit me that she said that she had to find clothes for the party for the last day of holidays. As in today. Damn.

I layed back on the couch keeping my gaze on Edward. His chest were rising slowly as he would breathe in and out. ''Bella...'' He murmured softly and wiggled a bit, trying to make him self comfortable. My heart skipped beats. I wanted so much to go over to him and cuddle up with him. But I couldn't. I was too afraid he'll get hurt because of me again. I shuddered lightly when the picture of him in the hospital came to my mind. Even now, he had a light pink, almost invisible scar on his left shoulder. Little white lines on the sides of his face. Scars. That were there because of me.

I couldn't bear the thought that it was because of me that he almost died. I guessed I've broken up with him because I wanted to protect him. I never guessed, until now, that I had broken up with him because I loved him too much. At the obviousness of that conclusion I shook my head not believing. How could I have been so stupid? And I mean, really stupid. I knew I still loved him, I was painfully aware of that, but I couldn't see the reason to my decision.

He suddenly shifted more and opened his eyes confusedly. ''Bella?'' He looked at me sleepily and I smiled. He rubbed his eyes like a little baby and yawned. How come I've never seen how... _innocent _he really was? ''Hey. What are you doing here?'' I asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake up Alice. ''Alice came to my room and asked me to help her carry you to the couch... Were you crying?'' He said the last part of the sentence more alert, but still quiet. ''When?'' I asked painfully. I have cried practically every day since we've broken up. ''Before you fell asleep. Alice didn't want to tell me.'' He looked at her as if she could see his glare.

''Yeah, I believe I was.'' I admitted a bit embarrassed.

''Why?''

''Because I realised something. I realised I managed to break my own heart too. I... I still love you too Edward. I never stopped.'' I said in a quiet rushed voice, not looking into his eyes. It felt weird hearing those words actually come out of my mouth. We sat in silence for a few moments. My heart stopped beating from fear. Have I said too much? ''Why did you leave me Bella?'' He said in a rough, pained voice. I realised he was crying. He was actually crying.

''I don't know. I was afraid I'll hurt you again. I was afraid of telling you how much my life has changed in a second. One second I was afraid I would loose you, and the other I was afraid I would hurt you again.'' I kept talking in the same voice, now focusing my attention on his neck. At least I was looking at him. ''Why would you ever think you were gonna loose me? I would never leave.'' He said, and it physically _hurt _to hear his voice. ''I thought I was pregnant.'' I whispered, so low I wasn't sure if he would hear me. ''You thought you were pregnant?'' He repeated in a stunned voice. ''While I was waiting for the ninety seconds to finish, I thought about how my life was going to be with a child. I thought you would leave me because you wouldn't want a child in your life. When the test showed I wasn't I could on think of the fact I was causing more and more problems to you. I had to let you go to keep you safe.'' I was crying now.

He said nothing. I looked at his face and saw the tears that were sliding down his cheeks. ''Bella, I would have loved nothing more that to have a child with you. Even then. Even now. What part of 'I love you' do you not understand?'' He said with a broken voice. I got up slowly and went to him. He moved the silly blanket and I sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and breathing in his scent, for the first time in over a year. ''I've missed you.''He breathed into my hear. ''I've missed you too.'' I replied closing my eyes.

''You two are more heartbreaking than Romeo and Juliet.'' Someone snickered and we both looked at Alice who was now totally awake, yawning. My eyes widened as she got up from the sofa and pulled her blanket behind her like a kid. The doors closed and there was no sound but Edward's speeding heart.

''Oh my Gosh, oh my Gosh, oh my Gosh!!!'' A squealing voice woke me up. Realising that it couldn't be Alice because the being that jumped around me was huge and it had a kind of a male voice, I had to assume it was Emmett. ''Emmett stop being gay. I'm trying to sleep here.'' I grumbled and snuggled against Edward's chest. My eyes opened in shock when I realised where I was. I was laying on Edward's chest. By the oh-so-familiar beating of his heart he was awake. I blushed deeply when I remembered what had happened just hours ago. I got up and Edward groaned- I pushed into his chest like he was made out of wood.

''I'm sorry!'' I said while I was getting up, still feeling the redness as he rubbed the place where I hurt him. Ooh, if Emmett wasn't there I would have jumped at Edward. _Stop it, Bella. _Edward started getting up and I heard the door open. I turned around still feeling hot, to see Carlisle and Esme entering. If I actually believed it I would have said that Esme's smile lit up the room. She had obviously seen us. I felt the redness pour from my face to my chest and back. ''Hi, Esme.'' I mumbled quietly, rushing past her to my room. I leaned on my door when I closed them and tok a really big breath. Someone knocked on the door. ''May I come in?''

Edward's voice, though silent, sent my heart racing. I opened the door and let him in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I winced. ''I'm sorry'' He said, pulling his arms away but I stopped him. ''No. I'm sorry. It's just.... I haven't done this in a year Edward.'' I chuckled lightly at my silly answer and felt him laugh too. ''So what now? Are we friends?'' He said in an entertained voice. I looked at him and shook my head. ''Best friends?'' He tried again, his voice a bit dissapointed. I shook my head again. ''Fuck buddies?'' I almost laughed at his desperate tone. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. ''I don't wanna be friends.'' I said in a whisper before I kissed him.

He didn't react at first. And then his grip on me tightened noticably. His mouth and his tongue were ravishing mine, making me gasp for air. He moved away with a smirk. ''No friends, it is.''

* * *

**Sorry if the diagnosis wasn't half as exciting as it looked like. I love Bella to much to give her lymphoma. =) Hahah. I sound crazy, don't I? Oh, well.  
Review, guys!! love, Domino XOXO **


	16. Mike deserved it

**I am shocked with the fact how long it's been since I've updated. Damn school! There is no fun or fanfiction when you have to learn about greek-persian wars and the Earth's core. -.- I'll try to update more often. Hope you like it. XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**'Cause there's you.  
And me.  
And all other people.  
With nothing to do.  
Nothing to lose.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Mike deserved it**

''Alice, I can't go to your freaking party looking like this!!'' I cried in despair as I watched my reflection in the mirror. No doubt I looked good. I looked better than good. My eyes had the smokey-thingy (Alice is gonna kill me), all in black, but not too much. My hair was loose in giant curls all over my shoulders. My lips were glossy, slightly red and my cheeks were red as always. The dress was... Out of my comfort zone. It had no straps. It began just above my breasts and ended maybe 2-2.h inches away from my butt. It was a bright red colour. It looked like it was ordered straight out of hell. The lust department. And the heels that she held in her hands were even more scary. They were 6 inch thick heel, red with stripes so they could be attached around my oh-so-fragile ankle. ''Alice. I will fall down the stairs. Is that what you want? To kill me?'' I repeated in panic as Rosalie caught my hands and sat me down. Alice just giggled.

Okay so I didn't fall down the entire stairwell. I fell from the last two, right into Edward's eyes. That were huge. ''What is it? You look like the big bad wolf when he saw the Little Red Riding Hood.'' I stated as his arms tightened their grip around my waist. ''You look fucking hot.'' He said as he kissed me. I giggled. ''You'll ruin my make-up, Edward!'' I moved away from him and he spun me around. ''Wow. Bella. You have a body.'' He said laughing while I punched him. ''Remember. Nothing tonight. I don't want to improve the whole Bella's-a-slut thing.'' I asked him carresing his cheek. He nodded and sighed as he let go of my hand.

In Alice's opinion, not many people attended the party. In my opinion... I think she invited the whole school. Freshmen, sophmores, juniors, seniors and some people who were older than us. I couldn't even think straight from all the noise. I couldn't breathe from the lack of air. But that didn't stop me from dancing my ass out. I knew Edward was looking. And I knew extremely well that he wasn't able to do anything. So I danced as sluttier as I could. I saw him shift his weight, cross his legs... My, my, my. I wanted to go to him and do things that would probably put me in jail. You know, public indecency laws and stuff. But I loved the look on his face.

''Here.'' I turned around to see Mike Newton holding a red coloured drink in his hand. I took it and drank the half the glass. I sat down and he sat next to me. I was really hot and exhausted. ''So, I hear you an Cullen are back together.'' He said, taking a sip of his drink- bright blue. I shook my head and laughed. ''Do you think every rumor you hear is true? Do you think we are?'' He laughed and I rubbed my eyes. My head began to hurt. I got up on shaky legs and Mike caught my arms. He pressed me against himself and started swaying his hips- the most repulsive thing I've ever felt. but I had no strength to move away. ''Mike, please let me go. I'm sick.'' I spoke in a weak, trembling voice. ''I'll take you upstairs and give you something.'' In my fuzzy vision, I still saw a smirk on his face. ''No, I think I'll just go find Edward.'' I replied, suspicious- was I crazy or was there really a double meaning in his words. He gripped my hands tighter. ''Ow, Mike, you're hurting me!!!'' I yelled loud enough for a few people to turn around.

''Let me go, Mike.'' I pleaded as he pulled me through the crowd. ''Newton, she said to leave her.'' A threatening voice made my legs tremble even more. ''What's it to you Cullen? She's as free as a bird.'' Mike replied rudely. I realised the bulky figure was Emmett. ''Newton, let her go or I'll make sure you never have the chance to procreate.'' As the voice said it's threat long pale fingers wrapped around my elbows. I fought an epic battle with my eyelids, only to see how Mike let go and backed off with an angry look. ''Whore!'' When he said that I heard a loud smack and more swearing from his side. As someone pulled me, I felt wet pouring down my legs. ''I spilled my drink.'' I stated in a low voice. I was picked up- probably, because my eyes were closed shut and my feet were off the ground. ''Thanks, Emmett.'' The beautiful velvet voice said.

I felt something soft under my back and heard the door lock close. The bed shifted as Edward, hopefully Edward, sat on it. ''Bella?'' Velvet. Pure velvet. ''Mmh?'' I answered, unable to put up a normal answer. ''What did he give you?'' His velvety voice was rough. A bit fuzzy, probably because my ears were ringing. ''Red. Did I stain the dress?'' I got up but fell down almost instantly. ''Bella, go sleep now, okay?'' His velvety voice was fading in the background.

''Bella, wake up!!! We have like an hour before school! Bella!!'' My eyes fluttered open at the squeaking voice. The fact that my head was pounding didn't help- _at all. _''Jesus freakin Christ, Ali, shut up!'' I yelled at her and then realised what I had done. ''Omg, I'm so sorry Ali. Ali?'' I started apologising, but her eyes were already watery. ''Ali, I'm sorry, I have an enormous headache, I'm sorry, please! I'll let you do my hair. And make-up. And clothes!'' I yelled again, rubbing my head. She finally smiled. ''Well, two out of three is good enough.'' She replied and started walking to the door. ''What do you mean two out of three?'' I asked, confused. ''We have uniforms now.'' She said in a sarcasticaly excited voice.

My head was killing me in the stupid school. I almost ripped off Edward's head when he made a sarcastic comment about my uniform. That wasn't even so bad. It looked like the one from The Sims. Alice gave me a pill on first period. But I guess it did no good for my stomach- since I ran out from Biology straight to the bathroom and threw everything I ate in, probably, the last decade out of me. I wiped my mouth and forehead and came back to class, asking quietly if I was allowed back to my apartment. Mr. Banner wrote me a note and I could hear the whispers. My face flushed red when I heard Edward's name. Dammit. Good word travels fast, but good gossip travels even faster.

I lay on my bed and put an ice-pack on my head. I fell asleep pretty quickly and was woken up hours later by a fierce knock on the door. Knocks. Plural. Loud knocks. I got up and went to open them. Edward let himself in catching my wrist and putting his palm on my forehead. ''Are you okay?'' He asked panically as he counted my pulse. I jerked my wrist away. ''I'm fine. I'm just hungover as hell. Dammit. What the hell did I drink last night?'' I said out loud getting back on my bed. ''You drank a drink containing a sex-drug. No wonder you don't remember anything.'' Edward answered as he settled himself next to me. I turned my head and widened my eyes. ''Could you repeat what you just said?'' I asked, stunned. ''To be precise, _Newton _gave you a drink that turned red although it was supposed to be blue. Every drink on the party was blue, because of things like that.'' His voice was full of anger.

In that moment it was the sexiest thing ever. ''Is that why Mike wasn't in school today?'' I asked, feeling a grin stretch across my face. ''Yes, mostly because his broken... Why are you smiling like that?'' He asked confused, forming a crooked grin himself. ''Broken what?'' I whispered as I snuggled into his chest. ''Jaw.'' His chest shook lightly when he laughed with me. I lifted the hem of his shirt a bit so I could admire his abs. And his v-line, one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. ''Is there something you're trying to tell me?'' He asked in a hopeful voice. ''Not today. I still feel sick.'' I answered, blushing a bit, still tracing his chiseled abdomen. He made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan and I felt my stomach tighten. ''Shit.'' I ran for the bathroom. ''You know, I heard you were pregnant.'' Edward said matter-of-factly as he pulled my hair up. ''Oh really? What am I having?'' I answered sarcastically in between coughs.

''Maybe you should just roll out of school. I mean, you don't attend classes because you're sick all the time and if the 'pregnancy' rumor comes to the principal, you'll be in deep shit.'' Alice said as she licked the spoon covered in strawberry ice-cream. I preffered my chocolate. ''I hope it won't. Emmett already broke Mike's jaw. If his mother finds out he drugged me, we could all fly out.'' I mumbled, due to the fact I had a brain-freezing chunk of icy-cold ice cream in my mouth. There was a knock on the door. I opened them up just to see Mary, the school's nerd queen. ''Mrs. Newton wants you in her office. Now.'' She said in a fast, quiet voice and waited for me to get dressed. ''You had to say it Alice, right?'' I yelled back at her as I ran out of my apartment.

''So, Bella, I'm sure you already know why you're here.'' Mrs. Newton started. She had the same hair color as Mike. She looked like him a lot. ''This is very concerning, and it might put the schools reputation on lower levels. I know you are pregnant, and let me tell you, we have great options for...'' ''Mrs. Newton?'' I cut her off mid sentence. ''How is it possible that everyone around here _knows _I'm pregnant, but me?'' When I said that, she put a confused look on her face. ''Well, darling, everyone saw you throw up today. And my son tells me you are romantically involved with one of them Cullen kids. I always thought they were such a nice family, well, until that savage broke my son's jaw.'' She said with despise and I felt an angry fire rise inside me. ''Mike deserved it.'' I said, loud and clear.

''Excuse me?!?'' She almost schreeched. ''Mike. Deserved. It. I realise it might be a little hard to grasp, but your son isn't a saint. He deserved more than a broken jaw for trying to rape m... Someone.'' I said in an icy tone. She stared at me. ''Mike raped someone?'' She repeated, like an idiot. ''Yes. To be precise, me. That is why I was sick today, and that is why I won't be coming to school tomorrow. Apparently, not everyone can take a large dose of Rohypnol so easily.'' I continued and stared right into her eyes. ''Mrs. Newton, I realise you're more likely to stand on your son's side. It is understandable. But don't defend his actions in front of me. And don't insult my family. Emmett isn't a savage.'' I finished up, looking at her. Her lips were shaking. ''Is that all, Mrs. Newton?'' She nodded as a reply to my question. ''I'm sorry.'' I mumbled as I got out of her office.

''So, how much trouble did I put us in?'' I asked Edward after I'd explained what happened to him. He smiled. ''None. That fucker will get what he deserves, one way or another.'' His voice sounded threatening, but I didn't take it very seriously. The radio in my bedroom started playing 'Looking for paradise' and I got up dancing. Swaying my hips and closing my eyes I realised I have found my paradise. _''I'm singing for someone... Someone like you...'' _I felt Edward's hands on my hips and continued dancing, pressing up against him. _''Speaks to my heart... Speaks to my soul...''_ I felt him on my flesh, how hard he was and it made my stomach hurt. I thought I was gonna break in half. I turned to look in his face and kissed him passionately. We were still swaying with the music, kissing slowly and enjoying. The thought that for a whole year I didn't have the privilege to kiss his lips or to hug him, was unbearable.

But we were now together. Nothing stood in our ways. Not the jealous gossip-girls or Mike Newton and his ugly jaw. There was just Edward. And me. And all other people who were somewhere around us. We were just to in love to notice them.

* * *

**Press the pretty green button and review. Because you love me XD  
But seriously. Reviews are like... Dancing with Edward. Oh yeah.  
Love, Domino XOXO **


	17. Bailey's

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry it's taking so long. But I have a lot of studying to do. I hope you'll review and I hope we reach a hundred. Love, XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
And live through your love  
And live through your life  
I see you  
I see you**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Bailey's**

Friday. God bless you, freakin' Friday. Two glorious days without school. When I got to my apartment I locked my door and went to my kitchen. Alice had left me something for my 'blues-mood'. After a week like this, I needed it. I opened the cabinet and dug deep inside untill I placed my fingers around a bottle of Bailey's. I never even dreamed of being an alchoholic one day. I chuckled at myself as I poured the liquid into a glass. I took a big sip and as I felt the tasty liquor burn my throat lightly, I imagined it burned every thing Lauren, Jenniffer, Mike, Jessica and everyone else told me, every insult, every action, every threat. Not that I had seen Mike. I heard he dropped out of school. Wonder why?

The glass was nearly empty and I was tempted to take another one, but I knew that if I started now, I wouldn't stop 'till Sunday. My phone rang. ''Hey, bitchezz'' I put the hand-free option on, seeing Alice's name. Rosalie would be there. ''What's up, Bella?'' Came through the phone. ''Nothing much. Drowning my sorrow.'' I laughed bitterly as I replied. ''Oh well. I have a better idea. How would you like to come to a sleepover tonight? It's an entire weekend thing. And the boys will be here. You know how drinking in company is always better.'' Her buzzing voice made me want to do triple jumps backwards. ''Really, Ali? I'm coming now.'' I hung up and went to my room to pick up some clothes. It was gonna be a long and fun weekend.

''Bithcezz!!!'' All three of us screamed when Alice opened the door. I went to her room only to see that the strip pole was already up. I giggled and blushed as I remembered my last 'real' Cullen sleepover party. My stomach clenched lightly. I noticed she had a different carpet. I wondered if it was due to the discovery of me and Edward lying naked on her old one. I blushed even harder. ''Do you want me to put 'Memories' on or...?'' Alice asked laughing as she turned on the radio. 'Tik-Tok' came booming out of it and we started jumping around the room yelling loudly the lyrics. Alice soon came back with three mini-bottles of vodka. 'Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs! Pulling up to the parties! Trying to get a little bit tipsy...'' We fell on the bed laughing. ''Geez Ali, what is it with you and tiny vodka bottles?'' I asked as I took a sip. She glared at me like I said something insulting and I laughed straight to her annoyed face.

Hours went by quickly and soon enough, there was a knock on the door. If I had placed my bets on three hormonal, horny, heaven-back-to-Earth sexy teenager boys... I would win. I got up and had to hold my balance for a minute. I started being a little tipsy. Who cared. My jaw dropped to the floor when Edward came in, wearing a half unbuttoned shirt, laughing goofily and running his hand through his hair... Eye-fuck. Totally. ''Hey there, sexy.'' He came towards me and kissed my mouth, starting a tongue war and groping my ass. ''Save that shit for later.'' I moved away laughing and fixed my skirt a bit. By the look on his face, he didn't like the fact it was knee length. But it was perfect, for dancing, seducing, everything. We sat in that oh-so-fucking- familiar circle and the games begun.

''Spin the bottle? Alice, we're too big for that.'' Rosalie cut Alice off. ''How about 'I have never'?'' She said as she went to the kitchen and came back with a full bottle of Jegermeister and six small glasses. ''Oh, yeah, and that's very mature.'' Alice pouted, but didn't mind the game choice. ''Okay, rules people! Someone says I have never and adds the ending at his will. If you have done it, bottoms up!'' Rosalie pronounced when she filled up the last glass. ''I start! I have never had sex.'' As the laughter errupted, everyone took a sip. ''Ooh, ooh, now me!'' Emmet yelled. ''I've never given anyone a blow job.'' I took my glass and drinked it up, realising I was the only one who did it. Emmett turned to Rosalie. ''She gives him a blow job, and you can't...'' ''Shut up, Emmett!'' Rosalie said in an embarassed voice. I wondered how much more will this game become uncomfortable.

''I've never had sex doggy-style.'' Edward stated glaring at Alice because she previously said she'd never had a threesome. My jealousy was muffled with the fact I was drunk. Alice put The finger in front of his face while she and Jasper drank. I put my head on Edward's shoulder. I wondered how much you have to drink to end up in an alchohol coma. What were the symptoms? Because for a moment there, I believe I saw two Alice. Or was it Alices? ''Bella, are you okay?'' Edward's whisper sounded really loud in my ears. ''Mmh. Tired. Can we end this thing? We all know everyone here is sick and perverted to the end.'' I replied... Tipsy. ''I drink to that!'' Emmett yelled as he drank and fell down snorring loudly. Rosalie just laid on his chest and closed her eyes. Alice's eyes were completely blood-shot, her make-up smudged and she looked like a walking zombie. ''Fine. We still have two days 'till the weekend's over. We'll use them...'' She yawned as she laid across Jasper's bare chest. ''Wisely.'' And mumbled before she closed her eyes.

I was woken up by a killer-headache and the burning sun that came through the windows. My mind was still fuzzy, but cleared up in a few seconds. I checked the clock on the wall. It was 10.30 AM. Dammit. Everyone was still sleeping. My phone was vibrating. I put the sound on minimum and answered. ''Hello?'' ''Bella?'' My phone nearly fell from my hand. ''M-m-mom?'' I stuttered in confusion. ''Oh, now you answer. Where the hell are you, Bella? We've been knocking for half an hour.'' MY mother sounded annoyed. ''I-I-I'm at my f... Why are you here?'' I asked confused. ''Well, I haven't seen you in over two years, Bella. Now would you come and greet your parents?'' I could hear her tapping her foot. ''I only have one parent. Not that I'm aware of that. Usually a parent comes to visit their child when they end up in the hospital.'' I answered rudely and bitterly. ''Oh, come on, Bella, you know I couldn't have just rented a plane from Hawaii to come to see you. You're alive, aren't you?'' Her words made me see red. ''You know what, _mom_? I'm sorry you had to spend gas to get to this campus, and I'm sorry you'll have to spend it going back home. Like, now!'' I yelled in and ended the conversation. ''Arrgh!'' I yelled slamming the phone against the wall. ''Oh, shit!'' I ran to see if it was broken.

''Bella? What's wrong?'' I turned around to look into Edward's beautiful, sleepy green eyes. ''My mom is here.'' I replied. I couldn't quite detect who was responsible for the quick breaths and sobs I've heard. ''Shhh.'' Edward got up and wrapped his arms around me. Oh. I was repsonsible. ''Why are you crying, honey?'' His words were quiet as he kissed my head. ''I... I... She never... And I... She was never here... And Phil! He hates...'' I sobbed uncontrolably, feeling ashamed. I didn't like it when I cried. I didn't like it when I cried in front of Edward. Neither did he. I took deep breaths as he pulled us both on the couch. ''Are you okay?'' He asked quietly when I calmed down. I shook my head. ''She didn't come when I was in the hospital. I wonder why she is here now. And I don't want to see her. She... She probably brought Phil. He's gonna freak. Damn.'' I took a deep breath as I finished and leaned my head against Edward's shoulder. He made tiny circles on my shoulder with his thumb. And then he kissed me lightly.

I was probably a cliché. But who cared? That kiss had everything I needed. Comfort, agreement, love. It made my stomach clench and my hands practically twitch from the want to grab his torso. _No, Bella. Not yet. _I resisted. But I knew I would cave soon. Edward made me feel complete. In many ways. And I wanted him again. Now more than ever.

* * *

**You like? Review ;-) XOXO Domino**


	18. Tipicaly

**I'm still waiting for that 100th review =( But until we get there, here's a nice little chapter. Hope you like ;-) XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

Whoo, let's get it on  
Ah, babe, let's get it on  
Let's love, baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on  
Whoo-ooh-ooh**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Tipicaly**

The sleepover hadn't gone half as exciting as I hoped it would. After my mother called I was completely stressed out. After I made sure she had gone off the property, I returned to my house. It's been two weeks now. Two weeks of thinking constantly not about my mother, not about the party, but about Edward.

I hadn't been in a relationship with anyone the year Edward and I spent apart. I hadn't had sex also. Now, that Edward was all mine, I still didn't have sex. Not that he didn't want to. Oh, I felt his want very much when we would kiss, dance, cuddle... But no. I became snappy, yelling at everybody and having at least ten tantrums a day. I said I had problems with PMS. It's a miracle no one questioned that excuse after two boring weeks. Two extremely annoying weeks.

''Bella, have you gained some weight?''

Alice's question broke my daydreaming. I blushed red. I have gained a few pounds. It wasn't that much, but it was noticable: my jeans were tighter and my ass and boobs bigger. Well, at least that's a plus. She tried to zip up my dress- we had a night full of dancing ahed of us.

''Maybe.'' I answered simply, reaching out to grab one of the chocolates that was on Alice's table.

''Bella, you've been eating awfully much the past weeks. What's wrong?''

''Nothing.'' I kept blushing.

''Bella, don't tell me you and Edward still haven't had sex?'' Alice giggled, but stopped the moment she saw my face. ''Oh, my God, you still didn't?''

''No. What's it to you?'' I answered annoyed and embarassed.

''Well, I don't want to buy you a wardrobe bigger than you need just because you're not getting. Just go get laid and stop replacing sex with fucking chocolate!'' She said as she snatched the chocolate bar from my hand.

''Alice, come on!''

''It's not like you're a virgin. I would know.''

I blushed again and shut my mouth as Alice kept pushing the zipper up. It was a big internal fear of mine that it would simply break when I breathe in. ''You guys ready?'' Emmett rushed into the room.

''Just let me zip up Bella, okay?'' Alice answered as she managed to push the zipper all the way. She gave me the heels and left the room. I put the shoes on quickly; they were beautiful, with a thick heel, black with colored circles. Peep-toe. A fantasy.

When we got to the club, there were about a milion people there dancing and screaming. I felt lightheaded already: my air supply was limited thanks to Alice's wish to put me in a dress that was a size smaller. ''Bella, are you okay?'' Edward's voice felt like velvet when he whispered into my ear.

''I'm fine.'' I answered back, pulling him to the dancefloor and starting to dance.

I wasn't focused on the music or rythm. I kept thinking about the last time Edward and I slept together. Dammit. I blushed when I realised how wet I was just because I thought of it. 'Let's get it on' started to play. Edward's hand were around my waist as he swayed us both in the rythm, whispering the words in my ear. I growled lightly, hoping he wouldn't hear it. His confused look confirmed the fact he heard me.

''Edward, can we go home?'' I asked him silently, not looking into his eyes. His arms left my waist as he pulled me out to the car. His face was expressionless. The silence on the way to his house was uncomfortable. As we walked into the house I was almost hyperventilating.

''Bella, do you want to break up?''

I swear, my heart stopped the moment his sad voice ended the silence. This time the hyperventilation was real. ''Wh...What? No!'' I yelled in horror, feeling my eyes tear up. I started choking and tried to get the zipper on my back. He rushed towards me and pulled it. I heard how he ripped the dress. I put my arms over my chest and kept panicking.

''What the fuck is wrong with you? Edward, how... Why?''

''You're being extremely hard the past few days... I just thought... Bella, breathe.'' His voice transferred from _i'm sorry _mode to the one his father used. I tried to concentrate and breathe but it was impossible. Everytime I would catch a normal rythm his words hit me _Do you want to break up?_ He dissappeared for a second and came back with a brown baggie. I held it and tried to breathe as he rubbed my back.

''Edward... I'm sorry.'' I said after I calmed my breathing. ''I'm just... I don't know. But I never, never _ever _want to leave you!'' I forced myself to breathe.

He looked relieved. More than relieved. ''Why are you so crabby the past days?'' His confused tone made me blush.

''This is going to sound so stupid... I... Alice thinks I've been like this because... I'm not getting any.'' I felt so embarassed right now.

''Getting... Oh.'' His tone was somewhere between amused and surprised. He chuckled lightly.

''This is so not funny, Edward Cullen.'' I said threatening. It didn't stop him from laughing out loud.

''If you wanted to get anything, you could've asked. I wouldn't mind.'' He was still laughing. I didn't get the joke.

''I... Edward stop laughing!'' I yelled and he shut me up with a kiss.

I could feel him smile against my lips, but I didn't care. I _needed _him. It was an unbearable need. I dug my nails into his back and he moaned in my mouth. I was the one smiling now. There was no way I would back out this time. I pulled him over me and wrapped my legs around him. He thrusted lightly into me and I moaned. I didn't realise it until my back started hurting that they were arched. Edward's talented tongue was all over my nipples- hell, when did he remove my bra?- and my eyes rolled back. ''Fuck, Edw... Aah!'' I moaned again as he started rubbing my clit over my panties. ''You like that, Bella?'' His voice sounded very amused. I couldn't make a coherent sentence so I just moaned out loudly again. I felt my stomach clench and my orgasm made me shiver holding onto Edward's shoulders.

But this wasn't over yet. As soon as my breathing became steadier I jumped on him, starting a tongue war as soon as our lips were connected. I bit his lip and he groaned, which made me even wetter. I rubbed myself against his erection- he was so hard and big I felt like a virgin again. But my moans were nowhere near virgin-like. I grabbed the hem of his pants and started pulling them down fiercely. He helped me and soon, Edward Cullen in all his glory stood infront of me. _Damn. _I didn't know where to look first- his perfect stomach, his lean muscles, or his erected cock. Okay, I knew. I took my panties off and spread my legs for him.

He positioned himself between my legs and hovered over me. I took his head in my hands and kissed him like a maniac. The tip of his cock was touching my clit as we moved and I all but screamed. ''Edward, fuck me!'' I did scream this time. He had a grin spread on his face.

''You want me to do this, Bella?'' His teasing voice made me even more irritated when I felt him entering me the tiniest bit. I groaned in impatience and tried to push him into me but he was too strong. ''You want me to fuck you? You want me to fuck your pussy?''

I never heard Edward dirty-talk this much. It made me dripping wet and I almost came with a loud moan. ''If you're not going to do it...'' I started talking- whispering, more likely- as my own fingers rushed to my opening. I rubbed myself hard, moaning, pushing my own fingers into me, saying his name over and over again. And he stared at me with eyes wide open and almost coal black from lust. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. I laughed at his angry sight.

''You asked for this.'' He said as he slammed himself into me. I screamed in ecstasy, rolling my hips. But then he grabbed my hips with one of his hands and stopped my movement. ''Oh, no, you don't.'' He pumped into me harder and harder as if he wanted to rip me apart. I couldn't do much but wiggle under his strong hold and scream his name over and over again. How many times have I came? I lost count. Edward had a smug grin on his face. ''Cum one last time for me, Bella. Come on.'' He slammed into me with a loud groan as I screamed in orgasm. I felt how he emptied himself into me and thanked the Heavens I was on the pill. Because this was the fucking most awesome sex ever. He fell on top of me breathing heavily. ''Fuck, Bella.'' He breathed out as he rolled himself on the bed.

After about ten minutes of snuggling, Edward fell asleep. Typicaly. I smiled to myself as I pulled a blanket over us. This was so worth it.

* * *

**Review my good readers. Lots of Love, Domino XOXO**


	19. The way you look tonight

**Awww you guyz!!! As I'm writing this, the story 'Opposites Attract' has a hundred reviews!!! Thank you to ****lovinglife2010 who, if I'm not mistaken is number 100!!! XOXO Domino**

* * *

**Something in my bones  
Something under skin  
Something in her words  
It's miracle to me  
It's a miracle**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The way you look tonight**

''How about this one Edward?'' I put another dress on my body. Edward looked like he was going to crash his head against a wall. ''Bella, it's just a dinner. With Carlisle and Esme. You stayed at their house for weeks. They are this close to adopting you. You could go naked, and they wouldn't mind. I wouldn't either.'' He grinned devilishly and I rolled my eyes, blushing, thinking of last night. And the night before. And every night since the night in the club.

''It's not just a dinner. It's a reception. And I believe the other doctors who'll be there.'' I turned around back to the mirror and examined the red dress that was hanging on the hanger. We were supposed to go on a dinner in the hospital due to Carlisle's promotion. You don't become chief of hospital every day. Alice wasn't available today. She said she had to handle some things. And I was left to myself. I managed to put on mascara and lipstick without poking my eye out... Or Edward's.

''Edward, put your fucking shirt on!'' I yelled as I ran to the bathroom to change. I flung the red dress across the room and grabbed the icy-blue one without straps. Currently, I was trying to zip it up. ''Edwaard!!! Come and zip me up!!!''

''Fuck it, Bella, I don't have a hundred hands.'' He came with an unbuttoned shirt and zip my zipper swiftly. I turned around and patted the dress lightly. I looked good. The color surprisingly went with my pale white skin tone. I put my hair up in a pony tail; it miraculously behaved, and fell in neat curls. I grabbed a tie from the chair. ''Bella, are you going to smother me?'' Edward eyed the tie suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

''Get over here so I can put this thing on you.'' I wrapped it around his neck lightly, tucking it neatly when I finished.

''Wow, I'm still alive. Who taught you how to tie ties?'' Edward checked himself out in the mirror.

''My dad never knew how to do it. So I learned it for him.'' I hugged my self. In the rare moments I would talk about my father, I felt like I was going to fall apart. I took a deep breath and pulled out the silver stilettos I planned on wearing. As I pushed a silver hoop through my pierced ear, I felt Edward's hands around my waist and his lips on my cheek. ''You look absolutely beautiful, Bella.'' I smiled and blushed red at his comment. I kissed him lightly on the lips. ''Come on, Edward, we're gonna be late.''

We arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later. It was full of men and women dressed up nicely. I saw the Cullens and the Hales and waved at them. Rosalie started jumping, honestly, jumping up and down and soon I saw the reason. The reason was the cold rock held with a thin silver line on her left ring finger. ''OhmyGod, Rosie!!!'' I nearly screamed when I've seen it. I hugged her excitedly. Alice was smiling behind her. ''Emmett, man, congrats.'' Edward hugged his brother and kissed Rosalie.

''Yeah, thanks. It took some time to do it. And Alice found this perfect ring and I just had to, yaknow?'' Emmett was blabbing, probably because he was so happy. I knew him well enough to know this wasn't the usual Em. ''You ditched me because of this?'' I spoke to Alice and she nodded. ''I forgive.'' I smiled at her and kept staring at Rosalie's ring. It was so pretty: a thin silver stripe kept the beautiful white diamond in place. The silver had a slight pattern: roses. Intricate, little, teeny-weeny roses all along the hoop. Beautiful.

''Bella!'' I heard Esme's thrilled voice and turned around to greet her. She absolutely beamed- guess she heard the news.

''Bella? Would you like to be my bridesmaide?'' Rosalie asked, still smiling.

''Even if you didn't ask, I'd still do it Rosie.'' I answered, smiling back.

**EPOV**

Bella had been running around the apartment the entire day, throwing piles of clothes on the bed and the floor. I swear, I wanted to crack my head against a wall. But it was definitely worth it. Seeing her talk to Rosalie and Esme about the wedding arrangements... She looked so mature, so grown up, laughing and discussing feverishly with them. The way she pulled a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and how she held the tall glass of shampaigne... It made me think about what I had done to deserve this angel. Meanwhile, me and Jasper were with Emmett.

''So, dude, marriage? Are you sure?'' Jasper's question made me turn my head to Emmett.

''Yeah, man. I mean... I love her. I want to keep her.'' Emmett was absolutely beaming. It was weird to see him like that.

''But you're twenty, bro. You sure?'' I asked carefully. He was still smiling.

''You're nineteen and you're sure. What makes you think I'm not?'' He had a smug smile on his face and I felt the tips of my ears warm up.

''Well, congrats anyway, Em. A toast'' I said rising my glass up a bit as Jasper and Emmett shook from laughter. ''To my dumbass brother who ended up with just the right person. Wish you lots of fuck bro.'' I drank my champagne and started laughing together with the two of them. The former director of the hospital, dr. Bower asked for our attention.

We sat down as Bower kept talking about the best years of his life, and the success of this hospital... My attention crawled back to Bella. She sat up straight, whispering something with Alice. A smile played on the corner of her lips. The blue dress fitted her perfectly, showing of her assets. That strand of her hair fell out of place again. Alice pulled a hair pin out of her bag. Bella smiled and started fixing it. She looked up and right into my eyes. I smiled at her and she blushed and looked down. Damn, that girl could blush.

I knew I sounded like a girl, but I couldn't help it. Butterflies were all over my stomach. Dammit. I had it bad. I turned my head back to the stage and saw Carlisle was speaking. My mind was wandering again. I thought of Emmett and Rosalie. About the ring on her finger and the smiles on their faces. They were a year older than us, both in college, but not a tiniest bit more responsible than the rest of us. We had a few more months until the end of high school. We had the right to be young and reckless. They were like that by nature. It somehow felt strange to connect the word 'engaged' to the two of them.

I thought about Bella again. We were nineteen. We had our whole lives ahead of us. How would Bella react if I knelt infront of her?

I shook my head. Litterally months ago, I would have laughed right into Emmett's and Rosalie's face. I wouldn't have thought of marriage, especially not with Isabella Swan who was an enemy. Now I was ready to give my whole life to her. She was miraculous. Everyone stood up and clapped to the good doctor Cullen, including me. Music started playing and people started gathering on the podium. The DJ suddenly spoke. ''To a certain Rosie from Emmett: My first, my last, my everything!'' Barry White boomed through the speakers and I saw Rosalie jumping at Emmett. I smiled at them and searched for Bella.

She stood at the food table, staring at Emmett and Rosalie and smiling absently. I went to her and she smiled when I kissed her. ''Hey beautiful.''

''Rose asked me to be her bridesmaide.'' She was glowing.

''And you said yes.'' I stated. She nodded.

''It's so unbeliviable, right? I mean, they are so young.'' Bella said with a weird voice, shaking her head lightly. I just 'mmhd' in reply.

''Wanna dance?'' I asked, taking her hand. She giggled like a baby as I put my arms around her waist.

Her head was on my chest. I smelled her hair. Man, was I lucky. This couldn't get anymore perfect. Or could it?

**BPOV**

''Wait right here, okay?'' Edward pecked my cheek and went somewhere. He was my own personal miracle. I couldn't believe I was this lucky. I couldn't believe my best friend was getting married. I couldn't believe this wasn't a dream.

The DJ's voice brought me out of my trance. ''For a Bella in a blue dress: The way you look tonight.'' That was my favorite song. I wanted Edward here so we could dance, but h... Wait. Bella? In a blue dress? Edward's smiling face and arms were here. My eyes felt watery. ''_There's nothing for me but to Love you... And the way you look tonight._'' As Edward whispered in my ear, I trembled. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder as Rod Stewart's voice accompanied us.

''Have I told you I love you, Edward?'' I could hear his chuckle.

''No, I don't believe you did today.''

''Oh, well... I love you, Edward.''

''I love you too, Bella.''

* * *

**I'm kinda melted by now. =)**

**About the song... It's a Croatian song. 3 Ooh yeah. XD I found some other Croatian songs with English lyrics so I'll probably put them. You know, cultural exchange XD**

**Review my beautiful readers XOXO Domino**


End file.
